In the dark of the night evil will find her
by DaisyBell2
Summary: What would you do if the peaceful world you had finally found was shattered by a nightmare you thought was behind you? Could you survive Hell twice? Bella must try as the Cullens and other race against the clock to save her from the psycho that has her.
1. Chapter 1

**WELL, IT IS 12:31 AM AND I JUST AWOKE FROM A NIGHTMARE, WHICH I DECIDED COULD BE A GOOD FANFIC! SO HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

"Promise me." I sighed, chuckling into his shirt.

"I promise I'll be safe." I sighed, standing on my tiptoes, my warm, plump lips meeting his, creating a beautiful waltz.

He pulled away, the heat of our kiss too much. "Sorry." I mumbled. He chuckled, placing kisses along my jaw.

"So how long will you be gone this time?" I jutted out my bottom lip at the thought as being away from him.

"A few days." There was a migration of wild deer in northern Canada, it happened twice every year. It was basically an "All You Can Eat Buffet" for vegetarian vampires. It would steal my love away from me, even if it was only for a brief period. I did not like it, to say the least. Charlie was also away, on a fishing expedition with Henry and some other men. I would be all alone for the next two days.

The piecing shriek of a sunny 911 Porsche broke us apart. Edward glowered at the interrupting pixie, impatiently waiting the driver's seat, through the tinted windows.

"Go on, I'll be right here when you get back." His musical laughter rang out through the dreary dusk sky as he placed a tender kiss on my cheek before giving into his sister's demands.

I trudged back inside, a hot shower exactly what I needed. I turned the faucet on and began to undress. I carefully shimmied out of my jean, making sure not to trip. I then pulled my green t-shirt over my head, letting it gently fall onto the cool bathroom tile.

The harsh scars of my past were revealed in the mirror as I turned my bare back. The rugged incisions, healed through many stitches, a constant reminder of those horrific days.

As I stepped into the shower, I let the hot water immerse my body, carrying away all my unwanted memories, though they returned soon after.

I had yet to tell Edward the real reason I had moved to Forks. I wasn't ashamed of what happened, after all, it wasn't my fault. I was a victim. It was more that I was scared. Not scared of his reaction, but scared of reliving the past. I just wanted to put everything behind me. To forget.

I pulled on one of Edward's t-shirts. It was dark blue and huge loosely around me, flowing down to my mid-thigh. I threw on a pair of my shorts and climbed into bed, hoping for no nightmares.

*****

The faint moan of my door opening awoke me. I looked over to my clock, the red light flashing 2:24 a.m. I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust them to the pitch black hue of my room.

"Edward?" I muttered groggily.

"Nope." I immediately shot up as the demon's voice pierced my ears. It was like nails sliding down a chalkboard to hear _its _voice again.

"No!" I whispered, praying to God this was just another nightmare, like so many others I had before, but something deep inside me told me this was real and _it _was here.

"Yes." Even in the dark, I could see the dastardly smirk painted across his vile visage.

Something hard and cold smashed against my head, blowing me onto the pillow as I felt the warm trickles of blood stream down my face.

"Hello Bella." His foul undertone whirled around me as the shadows took over, pulling my down, into my impending death.

* * *

**SO, FREAKED OUT AT ALL!? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! I ALREADY HAVE THE WHOLE STORY LAID OUT! **

**LET'S JUST HOPE I DON'T HAVE THIS NIGHTMARE AGAIN!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!! I COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT, MY MIND KEPT CONTINUING THE STORY. I WAS WRITING UNTIL TWO IN THE MORNING!**

* * *

**APOV**

I was just finishing my fifth deer when it hit me.

_It was Bella. Her bedroom door was slowly opening. She awoke as the door creaked, instinctively checking her clock which read 2:24 am._

_ "Edward?" Bella asked drunkenly._

_ "No."_

_ I continued to watch as Bella's chocolate eyes filled with terror as the intruder beat her with an iron pipe. Blood began pooling on her temple before slowly flowing down her tender cheek. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, before locking shut._

_ He then wrapped her wrists with a rope he found in Charlie's garage, securing it so tightly that her wrists started to swell. He lifted her from her bed, throwing her over his shoulder as he carefully maneuvered down the steps and into the dark dawn, throwing her into the trunk of a worn station wagon, disappearing into the dreadful shady morning._

"Edward!" I screamed. Every member of my family rushed over to me as I toppled over onto the earth, fear slashing my every nerve.

"Alice, sweetheart, what did you see?" Jasper began to rub soothing circles on my back, not even the calming waves he was emitting soothing me as I replayed my vision for Edward.

Before I even had time to speak, Edward was off, running to save Bella.

**EPOV**

I whipped out my cellphone, the time reading 2:21 am. I quickly punched in Bella's number, praying to any God that she would answer. The only answer I received was a robotic male voice, apologizing, "I'm sorry, the call you are trying to make cannot be completed. The number you are calling has been disconnected. Please try again later."

That bastard! He was already in the house and there was nothing we could do.

As I watched Bella's angelic face succumb to horror of the despicable creature trespassing on my dreaming paramour.

Whoever this repulsive monster was, I would find him, and make him pay for even laying a finger on my immaculate inamorata. I willed myself to go faster as horrible thoughts of Bella's future played out in my mind. My surrounds were a blur as I sped through the sleeping forest.

The one time she is left completely alone, she is kidnapped. I don't know what it is about Bella that makes her so prone to these situations.

I knew by the time I would get to Bella's house that she would be long gone. I could only hope there will be some sort of trail that I could follow, but I highly doubted it. There were still another four hours before I would reach Forks and that would be too long to find a traceable scent.

I took out my cellphone, knowing that this would be something I could not do by myself. Thankfully, with this upper hand of knowledge, we could possibly find them before any harm could come upon Bella.

I dialed the number for the first time, knowing that the person on the other line would not be happy I was calling, but we would need to put aside our differences if we wanted to save Bella.

A rugged voice answered on the third ring. "Chief Swan."

* * *

**I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE JACOB!!! DON'T WORRY-HE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE LATER **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! THIS WAY I KNOW MY SLEEP DEPRIVATION WAS ACTUALLY WORTH IT!!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll here! three chapters in one day! Its like writing vomit! hehehe!**

**i hope you like!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Charlie, it's Edward" I heard him let out a groan at the mention of my name.

"What do you want Edward?" Normally the hostility wouldn't bother me, but for some reason, tonight, it did.

"It's Bella. Something happened." I was about to continue when Charlie interrupted.

"I swear Cullen, if you hurt her again, I _will _hurt you." I could almost feel the protective anger seeping through the phone line.

"No, Charlie, please listen for a moment." I took a deep breath, trying to word this correctly. "Bella called, someone was in the house. The line was cut dead before she could tell me anything else."

"What time was this?" The panic in his voice was heartbreaking. I wasn't the only one who loved her. She wasn't just my girl, she was his as well. And our girl was in trouble.

"Only a few minutes ago. My family and I are coming home now." I listened as Charlie took deep, frightened breaths. I heard someone in the background, asking Charlie if he was alright. A loud bang rang through the speaker as the phone crashed to the floor.

"It's Bella." He murmured in a barely audible voice. With that, the line went dead.

I surged myself forward and continued through the night.

**BPOV**

It was peacefully quiet around me. Its the type of quiet you experience as you die. Everything around you is no longer important as everything is drowned out. Your ears go numb, and a soft hum rings though your mind. This isn't the first time I experienced this eerie silence. The first was in the ballet studio. The second, when I saw Edward standing under the clock tower, as he prepared himself for death.

There was a sharp twinge in my neck. Slowly, I lifted my head, loosening it from its stiff position. I opened my eyes, only to find darkness. I began to panic. Was I blind? What had happened?

Then it all slowly creep up on me.

It was _him. He_ had found me. I remember something hard coming in contact with my head. I lifted my hand, to attempt to comfort the blow, but something restrained my hands.

That's when I heard it; the infamous laugh that haunted my nightmares every night until I met Edward.

"Bella," His voice came out soft, comforting, unless you knew the monster her truly was, otherwise, it was the worst sound you could ever hear, "it's been a while." Not long enough. "You look different."

I felt his warm hand gently run down my cheek. "You're older, more mature." I heard him take a step back, most likely examining me.

"There's something else as well, I can't quite put my finger on it." I listened as his soft footsteps circled around me. "You look....happy." His laugh was sinister. "I have an idea as to your new found happiness. It's that boy. The one you have a picture of by your bedside." His hot breath washed over me; his stench a harsh musk, slightly hinting of saw dust.

"The one who's shirt you're wearing." His slender fingers played with the dyed cotton. He made a clicking sound of disappointment. "Do you not remember? _You belong to me!_" He sneered.

"Surly the," he paused, looking for the right word, "stamps on your back would remind you." He laugh, satisfaction rolling off each chuckle. His warm breath tickled my ear, making my cringe. "My initials are on your back." He proudly, and disgustingly enough, lovingly stated.

Of course I remembered. Everyday I saw those goddamn letters, carved into my back, three inches above my waist. It was a constant reminder. A continual mockery.

I remember one day when I was in the meadow with Edward, he asked me my favorite letter. "E." He laughed at this. He also what letter I disliked the most. Why he did, was beyond me, but I answered him anyway.

"There's two. L and G." I stated dryly. He asked why, but I only answered with a shrug, not prepared to share that part of my life with him. I had been surprised when he didn't push the matter.

"I remember." My voice was shaking as I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks.

"I know you're probably upset with me, about taking you from your home, but I was only taking what was rightfully mine." I remembered the last time I was with him. Last time, I was braver, more outspoken, and each outburst only ended in pain. I knew better this time. If I went along with what he said, I would be okay. I just needed to stall long enough until Edward found me, rescuing me from hell, carrying me back to heaven with him.

"No, I'm not upset." I took a hard breath, trying to swallow as much confidence as I could, "I belong to you." I blasphemed through gritted teeth. There was only one person in this world I belonged to.

"There's the Bella I remember." He stroked my cheek. It took everything in me not to cringe away. "Now tell me, if you belong to me, why are you with _him_." The hatred in his voice towards Edward enraged me. It was then I heard it.

_Bella, don't do it._ It was Edward. _Be smart. Be careful. _It was my conscience. The one I heard every time I was about to do something dangerous after Edward left. I nodded, knowing he was right.

"I was bored." I stated dryly. "He never meant anything to me." I now had an idea of what Edward went through that day in the woods when he looked my in the eyes, denouncing his love for me. A lie, worst then death itself. Even though I was not looking into his golden eyes, lying about my love, I felt a stab of guilt for even saying such words, even if it kept me alive.

He laughed, pleased with my response. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**WHATCHA THINK?! IM PRACTICALLY FALLING OVER MY COMPUTER, BUT I JUST CAN'T STOP TYPING!! AHH!!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIRW!!! IM AN EMOTIONAL DISASTER I AM SO TIRED!**


	4. Chapter 4

YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER! I'VE LOST COUNT EVEN THOUGH IT IS A SMALL NUMBER!

(BTW-HENRY CLEARWATER IS ALIVE IN MY STORY! THE TIMELINE IS IN BETWEEN NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE)

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. My little girl was missing. My pride and joy. My life.

When Edward called to tell me what happened, I went into shock. Billy and Henry had noticed something was amiss when I went stiff. They asked what was wrong, since phone calls at 2:30 in the morning are rare.

I informed them on everything Edward had relayed to me.

There was a twinge of jealously when he told me that Bella had called him for help, but I only had myself to blame for that.

I was never one to express myself, even to my own daughter, and now, I completely regretted it. I only prayed it would be something I could fix. When we find her, I will never let her go, keeping my baby in my arms, telling her how much I love her and how much she means too me.

We had hoped into Henry's truck, making a quick exit from our cabin, not even bothering to pack. Billy was making some phone calls to the reservation, getting together a search party.

I played with my phone, tossing it around in my lap. These types of phone calls weren't very common in Forks, which is the first reason it was hard. The second reason was because the person I was calling was the woman I was in love with, and I had to tell her that her darling daughter, her reason for life, had gone missing, was kidnapped.

My stomach churned at this word.

I remember when I got the call, a little over a year ago. It was a sobbing Renee. She told me that Bella had been kidnapped on her way home from school. I remember feeling my whole world stop, like nothing mattered. I took for granted Bella's safe return. Never again.

I already knew who's head my bullet was going through; Lloyd Gomar. He was the sick bastard that had abducted Bella. He had been a substitute teacher at Phoenix High School. He had taught Bella in world history for a month while her teacher was on her honeymoon.

That's when it all begin. He started this sick obsession with her. Keeping her after class to discuss her work, giving her extra work to "help boost her grade," but it had to be done after school, with him.

When they found his house, it was like something out of a horror movie. There were pictures of my Bella plastered all over his walls. They were of her talking, eating, anything! It sickened me to the core.

They never caught him. Which always bothered me. It was the reason I demanded Bella come to live with me. He would never be able to find her in a town as small as Forks, plus, I was the chief of police, she would be safe, so I thought.

I was a failure of a father.

I took a deep breath as I dialed the ten digits. My breath catching as her beautiful voice spoke.

"Hello?" It was 3:37 in the morning here, so it would only be around 6:37 in Jacksonville. Renee doesn't wake up until eleven.

"Renee, its Charlie." I took a harsh breath, bracing myself, "something happened."

"Charlie, what's going on?" I could hear she was now fully alert.

"It's Bella." I took a hard swallow. "_He _found her."

I listened as her breath caught, panic flooding over her. "No." She whispered. It was then she burst out crying. I heard someone on the other line, asking her what happened.

"He found her!" She screamed wretchedly.

Once her sobs were somewhat under control, she came onto the phone again. "Charlie," She chided, "she was _suppose_ to be safe with you." I felt pieces of my heart break, the truth of her words a dagger. "What happened? How did he find her?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. But we _will _find her. We found her the first time, we can find her again." It was silent for a moment, then Renee came back with full force.

"No, Charlie, we didn't find her! She escaped! When he realizes this, he _will _kill her! We couldn't find her the first time, how are we going to find her now?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Billy and Henry, both listening to my conversation, watched me, waiting for an answer, one I didn't have.

"Renee, we _will _find her. I promise you."

* * *

**AW, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHARLIE'S POV? IM NOT SURE IF ILL DO IT AGAIN.**

**THERE WILL DEF BE AN EDWARD'S, ALICE (MOST LIKELY), AND BELLA...AT THE MOMENT IM JUST CONTINUING MY WRITING VOMIT (BTW-BEST ILLNESS EVER!!) AND NOT EVEN REALLY THINKING WHAT I'M WRITING! ITS LIKE MY FINGERS HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN! I WIHS I HAD THIS VIRUS ALL THE TIME!! HEHE**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**soory! ive been extremely busy with school!!!**

**i hope the chapter (which is the longest so far) makes up for it!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

Without even thinking, I bust right into the Swan residence, the putrid smell of wet dog not bothering me in the least. The living room was filled with police officers, volunteers, and pack members, accompanied by Billy Black and Henry Clearwater. Everyone's eyes landed on me as the door flung open, knocking into the wall with a loud bang. Charlie, who had been slumped over a table, reading a map, erected as his brown eyes landed upon me. He took slow, unsure steps towards me, stopping once he was a mere arms length away.

His thoughts were muffled, but they were an amalgamation of worry, revenge, and hope. His next action surprised me, as his hard musk arms wrapped me into a hug. There was only one thing I could think to do; I hugged him back.

We were the only connection we had to Bella; he being her father, therefore a part of her whole being and me being her love, a part of her heart. Together we formed pieces of her. The miniscule fragment slightly soothed our worried souls, or should I say _ his _worried soul.

After a minute, Charlie pulled away, clearing his throat as tears began to well up.

"Edward, I'm glad your here." The pain in his voice was almost too much to bare. It was like he was discretely blaming me, telling me this was my faulting, reminding me of how I wasn't here to protect her.

"There's no where else I would be right now." He patted my shoulder and ushered me over to the table. As I approached, the pack members stiffened. Charlie was too caught up to notice anything, but I could hear some of the volunteers wondering about the strange tension between the Quileute tribe and myself, though I quickly dismissed their thoughts.

_"I think, for the time being, the treaty will be put on hold, considering the circumstances." _I numbly nodded in agreement with Sam. "_Once we find Bella, we can discuss the validation of the treaty again. For now, we are here to help." _I was touched by Sam's kindness and sincerity, which is more then I can say for Jacob.

_"Weren't you suppose to protect her?" _He sneered. His words cut through me like a knife, my pained eyes answering his question. _"If anything happens to her, I blame you." _So will I.

A small click of the doorknob caught the whole room's attention as a woman, about 5' 3" with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes walked through the door. She was wearing a brown windbreaker and jeans. Her eyes were red and puffed, as was the space under her nose. A man, about 5' 11" stood behind her, his hand grasping her wrist, as if he was holding her up. He was wearing a red baseball cap with a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Renee." Charlie chocked out as he cautiously advanced towards his ex-wife.

"Charlie." Renee cried as she engulfed him into a hug. Tears began cascading down her cheeks, staining Charlie's black sweater. I stood there, watching them as they held each other, finding no comfort from the terrible worry of their missing daughter. Though divorced, they would always be united through Bella.

Renee took a deep, calming breath as she stepped away from Charlie. Her hazel eyes met mine. She took monitored steps in my direction.

"You must be Edward." A single tear ran down her cheeks as thoughts of conversations with Bella about me flooded her mind. Her thoughts were muffled, like Charlie's, though still audible.

"Yes." I chocked out. Renee threw her arms around my shoulders, embracing me, hoping to find release of her pain through me, her daughter's second half. She stood there, just holding me. I had wrapped my arms around her, finding some comfort in the woman Bella loved most in this world.

For the next several hours, Charlie and others talked strategies for finding Bella. Each one had its pros and cons, but everyone was willing to put all the effort they had into finding her.

It was about four in the evening when everyone had left, leaving Charlie, Phil, Renee, and myself alone. It was a few minutes later when my family arrived. Jasper's calming presence was exactly what _everyone _needed, though our concerns were too high to put us at a full peace.

Thoughts of Bella constantly surrounded me, and each time, something in Renee's mind kept calling out.

_Not again._ Was all she kept repeating.

I could not take the frustration of being kept in the dark. I needed to know what Renee meant.

"Renee," I asked softly. Her battered eyes landed upon me, "Do you have any idea who could of done this?" I already knew her answer, I was just waiting for her to actually speak those words. My family had their eyes on us now, curious as to the answer.

"As a matter of fact, I know exactly who took her." Her voice was shaking as the outset of tears resumed. I swallowed hard, knowing I would have to keep my temper in check.

"Who?" My voice yearned for an answer.

Who was responsible for stealing my Bella away from me. The images of what the sick monster could be doing to her made me sick to the core. I had always seen my world as the realm of demons, forgetting how humans could be just as vile as us.

"His name is Lloyd Gomar." She took a deep breath as Jasper sent waves of reassurance. "He was a teacher back a Phoenix High School. Bella had caught his attention and he formed this sick obsession with her." She gritted her teeth as anger purged through her. "He was always finding excuses to spend time with her, giving her 'extra credit' assignments." Her hands began to tremble, now out of pain. "One day, he offered her a ride home. She never made it home. It turns out, he abducted her." Her trembling hands morphed into tight fists as Phil placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "When they got to his house they found his walls covered in pictures of her. It was like a sick scene out of a horror movie. Its disgusting." She slammed her fist against the coffee table.

I took a deep breath as I attempted to control myself. Listening to this macabre story had me seething with anger. Not even Jasper could calm me.

"We never found her." If it weren't for my unnatural hearing, I would have missed what she said.

"What do you mean you never found her?" Alice walked over and took the empty seat next to Renee.

"Somehow she escaped." Renee chuckled. "Bella has always been such a smart girl." She smiled for the first time since her arrival. "He had left her to get food or something like that. I don't exactly know all the details, Bella didn't like talking about it, but she somehow managed to escape and call the cops. The only problem was that they never found him."

I was surprised when Charlie spoke up. "That's why Bella moved to Forks. It was suppose to be a fresh start, to get away from her nightmare. I was _suppose_ to keep her safe." A single tear escaped in deep, chocolate eyes. "I failed her." He whispered.

I felt as if all my hope had left me. We wouldn't find her. It was up to Bella. I prayed, for the first time in a very long time.

_Please God, help her escape. Keep her safe._

_ Please._

_

* * *

_

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? OR DID U HATE IT? :( === I HOPE NOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! CHERISH YOUR FAMILY AND LOVE EVERYTHING! HAVE A MERRY HOLIDAY GUYS!**

**P.S.-THE BEST XMAS GIFT YOU CAN GIVE ME IS REVIEWS!! HEHE! **

**OH, AND THE ITALICS IN QUOTATIONS BY SAM AND JACOB ARE THEIR THOUGHTS**

**P.P.S-CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE!!! === THAT CAN BE MY STOCKING STUFFER!!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY, I WILL WARN YOU, THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DISTURBING. THIS IS LLYOD GOMAR'S POV. ALSO, IT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

LPOV

I couldn't believe I found her. Living without her was agony. I didn't even have any of my pictures to live off of. _They _took them.

I remember the first day my eyes landed upon the goddess Aphrodite.

*******

She quietly stumbled into class, her head down, her lovely mane a shield against the world, keeping her obscured from the unworthy mortals that swarmed around her. As she took her seat towards the back of the room, her deep chocolate eyes met mine, and it was then I knew we were destined to be. She offered a meek smile, an invitation that I gladly accepted.

"Hello, I'm , but you can call me Lloyd." I kept my eyes locked on her, unaware of the other students that were mere space wasters. I picked up an attendence sheet and began calling out the names.

"Isabella Swan?" My curious eyes wandered around the room, looking for the girl. Imgine my shock when _she _raised her hand.

"Um, its Bella." She offered a kind smile as her musical voice filled my soul.

Bella.

Such a proper name.

I continued on with the lesson, keeping my eyes locked on hers as I taught.

When the bell rang, she was the last to gather her things.

"Um, Bella." I called as she passed my desk.

"Yes ?" She paused.

"Oh please, call me Lloyd." The corners of her lips unturned into a breathtaking smile and she nodded.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in doing an extra credit project?" I asked sweetly. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she glanced towards the door.

"Of course." I placed my hand behind my hand, casually leaning back in the rickety chair.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" I smiled wide, knowing our life together could now embark.

Bella began staying after school everyday to work on the project I had assigned her. With each passing day I could feel my love for her grow stronger. I could see in her deep eyes that she shared my feelings.

But our love was forbidden. Though the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. There was no way I would let Bella be taken from me. She was mine. Forever.

It had been a rainy day and Bella had just left from our session. I was pulling out of the school when I noticed a figure walking in the rain, a red hood pulled over its head. I speed up, catching a glimpse of the curious figure.

It was Bella.

I knew this my only chance. This was _our _opportunity to runaway together, and I would cease it. I pulled the car over to the curb and rolled down the window.

"Bella." I called out. Bella stopped and turned to me.

"?" She hesitantly approached the car.

"Sweetie, do you need a ride?" Bella looked up the street then back at me.

"Yeah sure." I motioned for her to come around and to get in. Once she was in the car, I turned up the heat and drove away.

For a while, Bella sat quietly, her eyes locked to the moving scenery.

"Take the next right." She pointed out, but I ignored her and drove by the street.

", you missed the turn." I answered her with a smirk. ", where are we going?"

I took my eyes off the road to gaze upon belle déesse, her mahogony hair cascading down past her copper orbs, her lush rose lips and painted cheeks. It was a face I would never forget.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be just perfect." And it was.

We drove for another three hours, arriving on the outskirts of Yuma. The winter sky was an exact depiction of Brenda Bowers's Desert Sundown.

The twilight sky was painted a soft amalgamation of orange, lavender, and pink. The reflection of the dying sun shimmered off the hot dessert ground.

Bella slept peacefully against the cool window, the dried tears of joy stained her flawless cheeks. Her hair was slightly matted, but still wonderful. I knew it must have been hard to leave her mother so suddenly, but when she realized the amazing life we would have together, she quieted down, and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

I pulled into the rundown shack, the white walls chipped, revealing the worn wood underneath. One of the windows of broken in. After a little work it would make a nice house for us and our family.

I ran my hand down Bella's soft jaw, causing her to stir. She awoke with a fright, cowering against the door.

"Shhhh." I soothed her, my hand rummaging through her velvet hair. "Everything is going to be okay. We're together now." The tears began to fall again as I attempted to quiet her.

"Why did you take me?" Her voice shook as her eyes met mine.

"Bella," I smiled, "you know why." She looked at me, unsure of the answer. "We can be together now. We don't have to worry about everyone else. We can love each other." She took in a sharp breath.

"No." She began shaking her head back and forth. "No, no, no!" She screamed. "I don't love you!" Anger pulsed through me. My hand balled into a tight fist.

"What did you say?" I spat through my gritted teeth.

"_I don't love you." _Her voice was low and harsh. Without a second thought, my fist meet her cheek and she yelped out in pain, like a worthless dog.

"How dare you! After everything we've done together. How can you not love me?" My voice rang out through the tiny car.

"You're sick!" She spat. With that, I stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I stomped over to the passenger side and wrung the door open. I grabbed her soft hair, dragging her out onto the cool sand, a trail of dust clouding the beautiful dusk sky.

How dare she lie!

"I'll teach you to lie to me!" I released her hair and walked over to the garage that was falling apart. A lead pipe lying lifelessly by the door called to me. I grabbed it, twirling it around in my hand.

"Lie to me." I whispered.

Bella was getting to her feet, stumbling around. It was too easy. I brought the pipe over my shoulder and with all the force I could muster, swung it at Bella's perfect face. The sounds of bones cracking echoed through the silent night as Bella collapsed into a film of grout.

I tossed the pipe aside and grabbed Bella by the ankles, dragging her into the house. I picked her up and carried into the basement, situating her in a rickety dinner chair.

Using duct tape, I bound her ankles to the legs of the chair and tied her wrists behind her back.

It was a few hours later she awoke and it began again.

I was shocked at how outspoken Bella was. She was always an introverted girl, who only voiced answers. Now, she was insulting, degrading, and did not understand why I took her or how much I loved her.

It hurt me to hit her like I did, but it the only way to make her see. Each time I used a different method, hoping to get through to her.

One day, I was telling her how much I loved her and that we would be together forever.

"I will _never_ be yours." She spat with such intensity I spiraled out of control. I grabbed a shard piece of glass and lifted the back of her shirt. In a rage of fury, I carved my initials above her waist line, a tramp stamp.

It was about a week after I took her and she was battered head to toe. She was bruised and sliced. I warned her to be quiet, to understand, but she ignored me.

She was complaining she was hungry. She promised if I fed her she would be a good girl, she would listen to me and understand. It was exactly what I wanted.

I left to go to the grocery store, which was a good half hour away.

It was about an hour later when I was finally on my way back to my future bride. As I was driving, a whole squadron of police cars passed me by. I pulled over to the closest gas station and got out.

An old man with a long beard and glasses perched on his nose sat in an old rocking chair, drinking a cold beer.

"Excuse me," I walked over to him, hiding in the shade of the tin roof, "do you know what is going on?" I motioned to the passing cop cars.

"Yeah," His voice was rusty, like that of a smoker, "some girl was kidnapped and they think they finally found her." He picked up a newspaper and tossed it to me. "This is the girl." A black and white picture of Bella littered the front page. The headline read, "**TEEN KIDNAPPED BY TEACHER." **I crumpled the paper in my hands and tossed it aside, I got back in my car and drove away from my love.

I would find her again.

*****

I couldn't believe my luck when I saw her.

I had taken a trip to Italy, a much deserved break.

I was in some small town, Voltera, I believe, when I first saw her.

It was the dead of night. She was with a boy and girl, both about her age. Their beauty was astounding, but they had nothing on Bella.

I felt my heart rip to pieces as I noticed her hand intertwined in his. He held her close against his chest, his eyes beating down upon her.

How could she do this to me? She loved me.

I followed the group to the airport, booking the same flight as them. I was unable to get the connecting flight with them once we arrived in Georgia, but I was able to hear where they were connecting to; Washington.

That's when I remembered something from Bella's school file; She had a father who lived in Washington. I couldn't quiet remember the name of the town, but I knew it was something strange.

When I arrived in Washington, I began doing some research. I stole a phonebook from a public telephone and brought it back to my hotel. I began looking through ever city, looking under all the S's until I found Swans. Thankfully it wasn't a common name, and there was only one Swan family in the state of Washington, living in a small town called Forks.

The soft murmurs of Bella arose in the dead darkness, alerting me that she was awaking.

"Bella," I kept my voice a soft whisper, not wishing to scare her, "You look different." I quietly strode over to where she sat.

I ran my hand down the tender cheek I missed so much. "You're older, more mature." I paused, examining her.

"There's something else as well, I can't quite put my finger on it." I began circling her, looking for the answer. "You look....happy." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I have an idea as to your new found happiness. It's that boy. The one you have a picture of by your bedside. The one who's shirt you're wearing." I picked up a fistful of the damned cloth, shaking my head in discontent.

"Do you not remember? _You belong to me!_" I spat.

"Surly the," I paused, remembering the sweet memory "stamps on your back would remind you." I couldn't help but laugh.

I leaned in, my lips brushing her ear. "My initials are on your back."

"I remember." Her voice shook as tears stream began down her cheeks.

"I know you're probably upset with me, about taking you from your home, but I was only taking what was rightfully mine."

I was shocked at her response. "No, I'm not upset, I belong to you." Perhaps her being with that boy was not so bad after all. He broke her down, tamed her.

"There's the Bella I remember." I stroked her cheek, breathing in her heavenly scent.

"Now tell me, if you belong to me, why are you with _him_!" I screamed.

"I was bored." She stated dryly. "He never meant anything to me." My smile emerged in the darkness.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**AS A WRITER, IT WAS REALLY INTERESTING TO WRITE THIS POV. I HAD TO THINK LIKE A SICK PSYCHOPATH, AND IT WAS VERY CREEPY YET A GREAT LEARNING EXPERIENCE. I FELT SOME OF HIS EMOTIONS AS I WROTE IT!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!!! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL!!**

**BUT IM SICK IN BED RIGHT NOW AND HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO, SO IM WRITING! YAY!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

EPOV

I was slowly beginning to lose my mind as the sick motion of Bella's nightmare replayed in my head.

I could picture here walking home when what she thought was a friendly gesture turned out to be a ride with the Devil.

I knew I couldn't sit here and do nothing. That would be unacceptable. I had to find her! Maybe if I could find something that he had brushed against or touched, I could pick up a scent. It had only been a few hours and God was gracious enough to cease the shower that would eliminate the scent completely.

Without a word, I stood from the couch and walked up the stairs, no one even giving me a second though.

I stood outside Bella's door, finding it extremely difficult to turn the crystal knob and step inside. Something about it just felt wrong, but I knew this was my only chance. I pushed my fears aside and pushed the door open, Bella's sweet scent overcoming me.

I looked around the room. It looked normal. It looked like nothing evil had ensued here. How deceiving. It was almost a sickening thought, seeing her bedroom in its usual manner when everything was out of place.

I stood in the doorway, searching for anything that could lead me to the despicable monster that held my Bella.

I noticed it by the edge of her bed. It was a crumpled picture, though from here I could not make out what it was.

I took a few steps into the room, reaching down and retrieving the discarded image.

Something in my heart snapped as the canvas revealed the photograph from Bella's eighteenth birthday party. Her arms were tightly clinging to my waist as her elevated head, gazing straight upon me, rested on my chest. I had wrapped my hands around her back, keeping her close to me as I looked down upon her, thinking about how much I loved the beautiful woman who chose to be held in my arms. It was our favorite picture.

I still thought it was a miracle that Bella wanted to be with me, but I was no longer going to fight it. I would accept it and be entirely grateful for my gift.

As I gazed upon the wrinkled face of Bella, an unfamiliar scent registered. It was originating from the photo. I brought the picture closer to my nose, inhaling the alien scent.

This had to be it! Bella would never had destroyed this picture. This was exactly what I had come looking for. I now had a scent I could possibly follow.

"Edward!" Charlie's hoarse voice beckoned from the living room. I darted out of Bella's room and down the stairs.

Charlie and some others were donned in hunting gear, each with a map, compass, flashlight, and a gun of some caliber.

"We're going to begin to canvas nearby areas and hotels to see if we can find anything. You are welcomed to come if you wish." It seemed like all eyes had fallen upon me as Charlie waited for my answer.

"Of course." I offered the best smile I could produce in a situation like this.

"Okay. Well me, Billy, and Henry will be headed south. Sam and some other will split east and west. You, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper can take the north." I had not even noticed Emmett and Jasper eagerly waiting by the door, wearing similar attire to the humans, minus the guns. Emmett and guns is never a good combination. We had found that the hard way about ten years ago.

I was not bothered that Jacob Black was part of our party, though he minded very much as his thoughts were extremely rude.

As the humans began their search, the pack and my family stayed behind to discuss the search.

Sam walked into the middle of the vacant room, gaining everyone's attention.

"We sent Jacob with you so that we can communicate in case either of us find something. I know Edward will want any information we can find." I nodded. I was slightly taken back at how Sam and the others (excluding Jacob) were willing to put aside the tension of being natural enemies to find Bella. "I hope you don't mind Jacob tagging alone with you." Sam shot Jacob a warning glance, directing him to stay well-behaved.

"No at all." I crossed my arms over my chest and I glared at Jacob.

"Good then. Paul, Seth, and I will head east and Leah, Jared, and Quil will head west. Leah, you're in charge of your group." Leah offered a devious smile to Jared and Quil who groaned as their heads fell into their hands.

They were about to leave when I stopped them.

"Wait." They all stopped and looked at me. "I found this in Bella's room. It has his scent. He will be easier to find." I took the picture out of my pocket and ripped it into three pieces, distributing a portion to each group leader. "It's faint, but it will be better then nothing." They nodded then disappeared out of the front door.

Alice, Esme, Rose, and Carlisle were staying behind. Carlisle was going to prepare a hospital room for Bella once she was found. The girls were going to be on lookout for Victoria. If she was nearby and knew of the situation, she could use the distraction as an opportunity to set up an attack. She would not rest just because Bella was missing.

"While let's go find Bella!" Emmett shouted, throwing his fists in the air. I could not help but shake my head.

"Ready?" I asked Jacob who seemed to be sulking in the corner.

_Let's go._

The four of us darted from the house and began racing north, hoping to cross the scent along our way.

I'm coming Bella.

* * *

**SO, I FOUND OUT THIS STORY WAS PLACED IN A GROUP CALLED, "blindingly beautiful" **

**IT IS A GROUP FOR "Stories that don't receive as much credit as they deserve." **

**SO LET'S GET ME OUT OF THIS GROUP AND GET SOME MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **

**PLEASE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL!! PLUS, I WENT TO CANADA FOR A CLASS TRIP!! IT WAS AWESOME! AND SURPRISINGLY THE TEN HOUR BUS RIDE WASN'T BAD AT ALL!**

**OKAY, I'M BACK FROM CANADA AND I AM COMPLETELY INSPIRED!!! THE BEAUTY OF CANADA IS SO ASTONISHING!**

**WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_PERVIOUSLY:_

_Alice, Esme, Rose, and Carlisle were staying behind. Carlisle was going to prepare a hospital room for Bella once she was found. The girls were going to be on lookout for Victoria. If she was nearby and knew of the situation, she could use the distraction as an opportunity to set up an attack. She would not rest just because Bella was missing._

_"While let's go find Bella!" Emmett shouted, throwing his fists in the air. I could not help but shake my head._

_"Ready?" I asked Jacob who seemed to be sulking in the corner._

_Let's go._

_The four of us darted from the house and began racing north, hoping to cross the scent along our way._

_I'm coming Bella._

BPOV

I had lost track of time. I had no sense of wheter I had been a captive for hours, days, weeks. Everything seemed the same in the dark basement.

Lloyd had visited several times, each visit for a different reason; he had talked to me for a while, asking how my life had been since we had parted ways. I had endured several more beatings. My entire body ached. I could feel blood trails in various section of my body. My top lip had swelled over my bottom, making it hard to breath. My wrists and ankles throbbed from the tight harnesses that kept my prisoner in this uncomfortable wooden chair.

There was only one thing keeping me going. Hope. I was hoping for Edward to come rescue me, like he had so many times previous. I was hoping to never have to look into the beaty eyes of Lloyd Gomer again. I hoped I would survive.

But I was tired of hoping. I had to take action, no matter the consequence. I had escaped before, I could do it again. I would no longer sit here submissive, accepting every beating and insult he attacked me with. No more. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die strong, relentless, and fighting.

I heard the creak of the basement door open. A flick of the rusted light switch illuminated a single lightbulb that hung of from the ceiling above my head. I felt as if I was in an interrogation room, but here I had no rights. I had no lawyer to fight for me. I had my wit, strength, and perseverance.

"Isabella." A slimy smile grossed his sickening face. "How are you?" His voice conveyed pure concern as he unfolded a green and white lawn chair, situating it in front of mine.

"Well let's see Lloyd. I have been stuck in this God-forsaken basement for who knows how long. You have abused me in every way imaginable. I barley get any food or water. Oh, and how could I forget, I'm forced to look upon your despicable face!" I screamed. He sat upright in his chair, taken back by my sudden outburst. I was proud of myself, and pride was the only thing I felt as his fist made contact with my head.

"How dare you!" He spat. He stood from the chair, kicking it under the broken staircase in a rage of anger. "Everything I do, I do for you, for _us._" I didn't hide my gag as he mentioned "us." This caused him to scowl even more. He picked up a nearby barren beer bottle, throwing against a the cement floor, the brown glass shattering around my feet.

"You think what your doing to me is love?! How is beating the living shit out of me proving your love? Huh? Please enlighten me." I was so numb from my previous abuses that the rough hand that slapped my cheek was nothing more then a soft pat.

"You must learn Isabella! You are insolent and disrespectful. How can you ever be a good wife when you talk back. _You must be taught. _I am teaching you." Pain seized my every being at the mention of the word "wife."

"I will never be your wife!" I seethed through gritted teeth. "I love Edward. You can never amount to anything close to him! You are a vile scum who should rot in a small jail cell for the rest of your life!" This time, I literally spit on him.

He lunged towards me, his fingers digging into my arms.

"Let's get this straight Bella; There is only one person you belong to, and thats me! If you think differently, you are sorely mistaken and are in for a rude awakening. You will see in time that I am correct. I will make you happy. I will love you. I _do _love you." He face was mixed with anger and understanding. It was disgusting to know he actually believed all the sick things he was saying.

"I do not and will not ever love you. Got it?" I twitched my head to the side with attitude, proving to him I was no longer afraid, I was no longer docile, and I could not be controlled.

He chuckled a deep, evil laugh. "Oh Isabella," He leaned over me, his hands grasping the arms of the chair, "_you will learn."_ He spoke with such anger that some spit landed on my cheek.

With a sharp turn on his heel, he stomped up the steps that moaned under his weight, and disappeared through the faded brown door. In his storm, he had forgotten to shut off the light. It was then I noticed a large, sharp piece of broken glass laying next to my foot.

* * *

**HOW DID I DO? SHOULD I GO TO CANADA MORE OFTEN??**

**I'M SORRY ITS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT MY LAPTOP IS ABOUT TO DIE AND I WANTED TO GET **_**SOMETHING **_**UP! (SINCE I AM WRITING FROM MY BED AND I'M SUPPOSE TO BE ASLEEP!)**

**LOL, SO I HAD A "BELLA MOMENT" IN CANADA WHICH RESULTED IN A SCRATCHED CHEEK, SWOLLEN/SPILT LIP, AND SPLIT CHIN! THAT WAS FUN!!**

**IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I'LL THINK ABOUT POSTING MY ACCIDENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;)**

**SO IF YOU WANT TO GET A GOOD LAUGH **_**REVIEW**_**!!**

OH, AND HERE IS SOME MORE MOTIVATION TO REVIEW; I FOUND SOME NEW ECLIPSE PICTURES, AND I'LL GIVE THE LINK TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY, I HAVE A QUICK QUESTION BEFORE I FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**DO YOU WANT BELLA TO ESCAPE OR DO YOU WANT EDWARD TO SAVE HER???!!! **

**I WANT TO DO BOTH BUT SINCE I CAN'T DECIDE I'LL LET YOU GUYS CHOOSE!!!  
**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**UGH!! SO I WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND IT CRASHED AS I WAS ABOUT TO UPDATE IT!!! UGH, SO FREAKIN ANNOYING!! SO NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER!! I HOPE ITS AS GOOD AS THE FIRST TIME AROUND :(**

**OH, AND THANKS TO CrackedUpVAMPIRE22**** WHO'S REVIEW SPARKED AN IDEA!!**

* * *

In a way, I was thankful that Lloyd had stolen me from my bed in the middle of the night, because I always slept barefoot.

The shard of glass was out of my reach. My feet were tied to the legs of the chair, so walking over to the piece would be impossible. I would have to quickly and quietly move the chair across the hard cement floor until the glass was within reach.

Standing on my tiptoes, balancing the chair on my back, I carefully inched my way across the cold ground, lone pieces of the shattered bottle piercing my bare skin, spotting the grey cement with my blood.

I was about to reach the piece when, of course, I fell, my cheek hitting the pavement, hard. I felt something sharp impale my cheek. My body seemed to freeze with suspense as I waited for the basement door to slam open, to hear the beige work boots stomp down the rickety steps, and for a world of pain to engulf me.

The only sounds I could hear was the ragged, nervous sounds of my breath. My body tingled with anticipation, though nothing ever came.

I let out strained breaths as I began to push myself back into a seated position, using all of my feeble strength. I would have to ask Emmett to workout with me after this whole ordeal was over. After several tries, I managed to muster enough strength to lift myself off the cold floor, quickly balancing the chair before I toppled over again.

My escape seemed to be laughing at me, seeing as it was still out of reach. This time, when I moved, I slid the scuffed chair across the ground, carefully not to emit much sound. The process was long and tedious, as I had to pause after moving a few inches to check that Lloyd was not coming.

Finally, the shattered glass was within grasp. I outstretched my leg, my toes unsuccessfully grasping at the piece, the jagged edges slicing my bare foot. My attempts were seeming futile, until my toes finally wrapped around the broken bottle shard. In ways I didn't know I possessed, I lifted my foot to hover over my lap, dropping the piece onto my pajama pants.

It was then fate seemed to slap me across the face.

My hands were tied behind my back. How was I suppose to cut the duct tape now?

I groaned, letting my head fall through the air in frustration. This nightmare was never going to end.

I looked around the abysmal hell. There was a small window situated above one of the fortress walls. More darkness cascaded into the black room. Time seemed to be lost in this gloomy prison. It was a darkness I had never experienced before. It was never ending, and even during the brightest hours of the day, a dark nebulous hung in the air. It produced am eerie and unnerving feeling within me. I had never been afraid of the dark, but when the darkness becomes an infinite, dismal dimension, you cannot help but fear whatever lurks in the shadows. The dark hides the truth, it hides evil, it hides the truth, it hides fear. That was the only nice thing about this terrifying abyss. It eclipsed the terror that overtook me every time that damn door opened. I could not let him know I was afraid, for then he would win. He would _never _win.

_Come on Bella. You can escape! _His voice rang out through the silent space. That was all the motivation I needed.

I only had one idea to escape, but it would be painful and there was not a good chance it would work, but I had to try.

I began twisting the artificial handcuffs. The glue of the tape burned my skin as I contorted the restraints in ways they were not meant to be. I could feel the binds weakening as I continued to abuse my wrist, a small price for freedom.

Come on, come on! It had to work. Just keep at it.

I continued twisting the tape this way and that, feeling the threads pull away from each other.

The most beautiful sound to pierce my ears; the melody of breaking tape.

My wrists throbbed my from chaffing. I gently rubbed each wrist to tame the burning. But I could not focus on the pain at the moment. I had no idea how much longer I would have before he would returned. I picked up the piece of glass that lay limp on my lap and began hacking away at the bindings on my ankles. It wasn't much later that I was finally free.

As I stood, I tumbled to the floor, my legs numb from lack of movement for so long. It took me a moment to regain feeling in my legs. As soon as I was up, I was carefully tiptoeing up the worn steps, watching my every foot placement to avoid a moan from the old stairs. At the top step, I took a deep breath, my hand on the tarnished knob. I paused to listen for any sign of Lloyd, but the only sound that echoed through this hell was a deafening silence. I gently eased the door open, only wide enough for my petite body to slip out.

It was now that I was aware that I was in a house of some sort. It was fairly small; the kitchen and living room connected by an archway. I did not take much time in observing my surroundings as I spotted my sweet escape; the front door.

I quietly moved across the threshold, letting out a huge sigh of relief as I took hold of the knob.

Hello sweet Freedom.

A freezing wind chilled my every being. I had never felt anything so great.

I set out in a swift run, branches scratching my face, rocks roughing my feet. Nothing fazed me as I enjoyed my freedom. I never knew I could run so fast. I seemed to be on a adrenaline high (I now knew this because I had Googled it ;)] from my new found exemption. I felt as if I could do anything, but I stuck to running.

I have no clue how long or how far I had run, but the sun began to peak over the horizon and my excess energy had worn off. I was exhausted and fatigued. I stopped running. The setting around me seemed to never change. A vast sea of green seemed to engulf me, but anything was better then where I had been.

Though the morning air was chilled, some pine needles frosted with a light dew, I was sweating and presently thankful for the cool weather (but I knew that would soon fade). I slumped up against the hard bark of a towering tree, my back ruffling against the pivots in the old tree as I slid onto the damp forest floor. My eyes began to flutter as the past events finally took their toll. All my fear was gone, optimism was my new found friend.

A shout brought me back from my immersed slumber.

"Bella!" His voice was real, it was not a figment of my conscience driving me towards survival. He was near. He was going to save me, bring me back to the life I knew before, where none of this pain and fear existed.

I was about to answer when the calling of my name, much closer, and harsher, stopped me. "Bella!" My breath caught in my throat. No.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**HOW DID I DO?? IN MY ORIGINAL VERSION, I HAD BELLA FLASHBACK ON HOW SHE ESCAPED THE FIRST TIME, BUT I DECIDED TO PUT THAT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**SO I'M ON VACATION RIGHT NOW (SNOWBOARDING!! :D) AND I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUTLINED IN MY MIND, SO I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP BY TOMORROW!**

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND TO CrackedUpVAMPIRE22 WHO'S REVIEW SPARKED THIS CLIMAX!!**

**REVIEW!! (PLEASE)**

**:)**

**|**

|

|  
\/ 


	11. Chapter 11

**YES, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE CLIMAX!!**

**THANKS AGAIN TO ****CrackedUpVAMPIRE22**** WHO'S REVIEW SPARKED THIS IDEA!!**

_"Bella!" His voice was real, it was not a figment of my conscience driving me towards survival. He was near. He was going to save me, bring me back to the life I knew before, where none of this pain and fear existed._

_I was about to answer when the calling of my name, much closer, and harsher, stopped me. "Bella!" My breath caught in my throat. No._

I had no idea whether Edward knew that I was nearby or not, but Lloyd knew exactly where was. I could see the clearly defined footprints I had left in the soggy forest floor.

I jumped to my feet in haste. I began running towards the direction Edward's voice had reverberated from. I had no clue if I was headed in the right direction, but I had to get away. I contemplated calling out to Edward, making a pros/cons list.

Pros: Edward hears me. Edward finds me.

Cons: Lloyd is clearly closer. May find me before Edward does.

Damn! A tie.

Even if Lloyd does find me first, there is a chance Edward is close enough to reach me before he inflicts any more harm.

I had been taking chances ever since this whole ordeal started, why stop now.

As I ran, I inhaled a deep breath, afraid to stop, even for a moment.

I opened my mouth to call to Edward, but my barefoot caught in an uplifted root, tossing me onto the cold ground. I felt as everything around me, all the birds and critters of the forest went silent, carefully watching how the scenario would play out, waiting with baited breath.

The world was at a halt. Too bad so was I.

"There you are!" He hissed. I stood and turned around, watching as Lloyd appeared through a thicket of branches. "You are going to pay for this Isabella." His fists were tightly clenched as his sides. His appearance was that of a wild man; his clothes were spattered with the grim of mud, his hair was disheveled, his face was scratched and dirty.

I felt the life drain from my face. I had been so close to freedom, only to be taken captive once again. It was very dejecting.

All too soon, he was standing against me, his harsh eyes, full of fury and hatred, beating down upon me.

"That's it Isabella. I have given you more then enough chances, but you clearly are extremely stubborn and my methods have failed. So, I will ask nicely, and be smart about your choice, because one will not have a happy ending." He took a deep, tranquil breath before continuing. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I kept my posture straight as I looked him in the eye. My lips curled into a snarl and my hand twitched at my side. "Over my dead body." I seethed.

He made a disappointed tisking sound with his tongue. "As you wish Isabella." I turned to run, but he caught me by the tail of my shirt, the seams tearing as he threw me onto the damp ground.

I watched in horror as he pulled a large, riveted hunting knife from a holder in his crimson stains spattered the blade.

I matched every step he took towards me by pulling my body through the mud away, keeping a momentarily safe distance between us.

"Please Edward, find me." I whispered, praying he was close enough to hear me. I would have screamed, but I had no energy, no voice, no courage. It was finally going to end, and at the hands of a sadistic psychopath. This unfortunate knowledge seemed to drain my every being. My body was going numb, preparing to save me from the pain that would soon ensue.

I felt my back hit against something hard. I was trapped. There was no where left to go. I closed my eyes, saying a final prayer, finally putting that Sunday school lessons Renee forced me to attend to use.

I don't know what it was, but something inside me jumped to life.

_This is not how you are going to die; backed up against a tree while he slaughters you. Were is your dignity? Show him that he has no control over you, that he hasn't won. Fight. Even if you die, you will prove that you never surrendered, that he has not frightened you. Grow some backbone and fight!_

My conscience was right. I would rather die fighting then like a caged animal.

I waited for my right moment, watching as he grew closer. He had the idea that he was the predator, toying with his prey, when in fact, I was the hunter, preparing to spring on her unsuspecting victim.

He stepped over my body, gazing down on me with a smirk I would be sure to wipe clean from that sick face of his.

"Goodbye Bella." He sadistically smiled. I offered him the same as I brought my leg up into his groin. He let out a yelp as the knife fell into the mud.

I scurried through his open legs, crawling through dirt and fallen leaves, as I attempted to escape.

I heard him growl. I turned my head over my shoulder, a mistake, to find him close behind me, the razor in his grip once again.

I spotted a good sized rock an arms length away. I stretched out, grabbing the rock. I quickly hurried to my feet as I positioned myself in the way Charlie had taught me so many years ago.

_That's it Bells. Widened you legs and use your left arm to point at the target. Then just wind up and throw._

I did as Charlie had taught me, praying those summers of attempted baseball would pay off.

I wound my right arm arm over my shoulder, my left hand pointing straight at the charging Lloyd, and released the rock. I watched as the stone ball traveled through the air, smacking Lloyd in the forehead. If I weren't in such a dire situation, I would have performed a victory dance.

Lloyd stumbled as the weight of the rock battered his head, a crimson stain appearing over his right eye. He placed his hand over the wound, shocked to find his hand smeared in blood.

"You will be sorry for everything you have done to me Isabella." I couldn't help but snort a sarcastic laugh at his whining comment.

"You'll be sorry you messed with _Bella _Swan in the first place." I crossed my arms over my chest with pride.

_Okay Bella, you proved your point, now stop showing off and run damn it!_

Good thing my conscience was paying attention because I sure wasn't.

I turned to run away, only to slam my foot against a hidden stone. I stumbled over my feet as I tried to regain my balance. Too bad I took too long to find it, because as soon as I was upright, the cold, ragged blade was held against my throat. Lloyd's free arm was wrapped around my torso as he held me against his body.

"Such a bad little girl." He chided in my ear. "Bad children must be punished." He seemed to recite.

"Bella!" The knife seemed to dig deeper into my skin, a small trickle of blood escaping my jugular.

Edward, and surprisingly Jacob, stood several feet away. Edward's eyes were the darkest black I had ever witnessed. His fists trembled at his sides and his teeth ground against each other.

Jacob was in his human form, his stance matching Edward's.

"Well well well," Lloyd darkly chuckled, "you must be Edward?"

* * *

**OKAY, I'M REALLY SORRY TO LEAVE IT OFF THERE BUT THE CHAPTER WAS WAYYYY TO LONG TO LEAVE IT ALL IN!!**

**BUT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE IT UP SOON!!**

**I LEFT THE SMALL GAP TO LET PEOPLE CATCH UP BEFORE I POSTED THIS ONE**

**SORRY ABOUT CUTTING THE LAST CHAPTER SHORT BUT IT WAS JUST TOO LONG!**

**THANKS TO ****m & k WHO REVIEWED SAY THIS WAS THE BEST STORY ON FANFICTION!! *THOUGH THAT'S NOT TRUE* THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!!! :D**

* * *

Edward was stone, not a single muscle moving. "I recognize you from the pictures Isabella has of you. I must tell you, I feel sorry for you." Here, Edward's eyebrows furrowed together, but so quickly I barely caught it.

"You see, Isabella loves me. She said so herself. She said that you never meant anything to her, that you were just something to pass the time. My favorite part of that little speech of her's is when she told me that she belongs to me." I cringed at his words, remembering what I had told him when he asked about Edward. At that time, I was just trying to say alive, willing to do anything to please him. I noticed Edward's stance change, he had shifted, something that was not necessary.

"And she does belong to me." Lloyd continued. "Have you seen my _mark? _I put it there so pieces of filth like you would stay away from her!_" _He was shouting now, his putrid voice echoing off of the watching trees._ "_She will always bear my mark!"

I noticed Edward mouth move, almost as if he was thinking aloud. I had a feeling I knew exactly what he was thinking.

_"Okay," He chuckled, "my turn." I sighed, falling into his side._

_"Edward, what else is there to possibly know about me? You know everything!" I teased. He was silent for a moment, his beautiful amber eyes searching the bright sky._

_"What is your favorite letter?" A burst of laughter escaped my lips at his idiotic question._

_"Hm," I played, "I suppose I would have to say E." He chuckled as his cool lips vibrated against my cheek._

_"What is your least favorite letter?" I rolled my eyes. This boy wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to know everything._

_All frivolousness left my eyes. "There two. L and G." I stated dryly._

_"Why's that?" I should have known Edward would have asked. I replied with a shrug. It wasn't part of my life I was ready to share with him._

I wasn't expecting Edward to speak. "Back away from her now or you _will _get hurt." This was not a threat, it was a promise.

Lloyd did not seem frightened by Edward's harsh warning, though his hold around my waist tightened.

"Well, I would like to see you try. If you or your friend," I had forgotten Jacob was present as well. His stance no longer mirrored Edward's. He was tense, shaking, about to explode at any minute. "make a move towards me, I will slit her throat." Lloyd promised.

I played the scenario out in my head. If Edward was to use his speed to attack Lloyd, there was a very high chance that as Lloyd was pulled from me, the knife would slice through my throat. That idea was out the window. I just hoped Edward and Jacob had something better planed.

"Let her go!" Jacob protested, his husky voice rolling off the forest walls.

Lloyd answered with a throaty laugh. "Okay, cause you asked so nicely." Lloyd teased.

Edward's black eyes were intently glued to Lloyd's.

I noticed the blade dig deeper into my jugular. Lloyd was tense, nervous. His feet shifted in discomfort. The hand that threatened my life shook. His confidence was slowly wearing away. He knew he was outnumbered and there would not be a happy ending for him.

I heard Edward yell. I felt a sharp pain. Then everything fell silent.

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is not the case.

Everything around me fell silent, as if the whole world was at peace. I felt like I was watching from a third person's point of viewing, watching from the outskirts of the trees as Lloyd brought the blade clean across my thraot, a pool of blooding spilling forth.

I heard Edward's and Jacob's voice combine as they called out to me.

The soft breeze carried me onto the ground.

Everything was quiet. Everything was peaceful.

Death had never been a fear of mine. It was something that just happened. Though I would have preferred it not to.

If I was to leave this world, I was glad that I could leave with no regrets. Everything I had done in my life, everything I had, I was grateful for. I wouldn't change a second of it. Everything I experienced during my short lifetime was filled of adventure, courage, fun, laughter, smiles, love, and most importantly life. I lived an amazing life and was thankful to everyone who had made it such.

_Goodbye Edward._

Everything around me fell dark. The depth of the darkness that engulfed me was overwhelming. The darkness was abnormal. It was an infinite depth, an abyss. It was as all hope had been killed off. There was no protection from the evil that had found me. This was death.

* * *

**OKAY, SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THIS ORDEAL IN EDWARD'S POV!!**

**I GOT 26 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!!! CAN WE MATCH THAT??? OR PERHAPS MORE? THERE ARE 60 OF YOU WHO HAVE THIS STORY AS A FAVORITE, SO MAYBE YOU CAN EXPRES WHY ITS YOU FAVORITE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HERE IS EDWARD'S POV FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTER! **

**I WILL WARN YOU, THIS IS A LONNGGGGG CHAPTER!!**

**BE PREPARED!**

* * *

"Bella!" I called through the deep forest.

It was currently Jacob and I. The four of us had separated shortly after leaving the Swan residence, in hopes of covering more ground. Emmett and Jasper were headed northwest and Jacob and I were headed northeast.

We had been searching for several hours now, and we had entered a small town, not much bigger then Forks. The town, Sequim, was situated along the Juan de Fuca Strait. It had a beautiful abundance of forests and ports, a city Bella would love. I had stayed here several times myself for the pure beauty of the town. It was also conveniently located next to a large forest reservation that was home to a substantial variety of wildlife.

I listened intently for any noise that could be Bella. The only noises I heard were that of the wildlife and the thoughts of Jacob, who had been in connection with the rest of the pack the entire time.

I would never stop looking for Bella, no matter how long she was missing. I would make sure this Lloyd Gomer would never have a chance to lay a hand upon her again.

That's when I heard it; an unnatural sound that disturb the tranquil settings. Jacob's ear perched up as he heard it as well.

Together we paused, hoping to hear more.

_What do you think it is? _Jacob's curious gaze met mine.

I heard no foreign thoughts in the direction of the strange tumult.

"We should keep going." It was, more then likely, just an animal; a waste of our time if we were to investigate.

We we about to take off when a sickening shout shattered the peaceful forest.

"Bella!" A harsh voice screamed.

Jacob and I exchanged a glance. Bella was not only near-by, but she was in danger. It was clear the intentions of the sick bastard who sought after her.

We took off sprinting, not exactly sure where the voice had originated. The brief uproar did not supply a definite location of its origin.

"There you are!" The voices echoed through the deep forest, making to hard to define a position, for the sounds seemed to errupt from several different angles.

We pushed ourselves as fast as our bodies allowed. The problem was, we were not exactly sure where we were headed and we were still a few minutes minutes away from the possible destination, a time length that allowed to many awful possibilities to ensue.

The shouts continued, making my stomach clench as I processed the words. "That's it Isabella. I have given you more then enough chances, but you clearly are extremely stubborn and my methods have failed. So, I will ask nicely, and be smart about your choice, because one will not have a happy ending." There was a brief pause. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" A released a fierce snarl as darted to the unknown.

I would rip this disgusting psycho limb from limb, making him pay for every word and action he made to Bella.

I was stopped in my tracks at the sound of her beautiful voice. It was music to my ears. "Over my dead body." I could hear the strength and courage in her voice, and I was extremely proud. Though I was not fond of her choice of words, for I knew he would take them literally, but in a sickening way, Bella knew that. She knew what was coming.

_I'm coming Bella. I'm coming!_ I chanted to myself. If there was ever a time to save her, it would be now.

"As you wish Isabella." My teeth ground into each other as my feet dug into the damp ground, propelling me forward.

"Please Edward, find me." Her voice was strained and rasp.

If I could produce tears, I would have at this moment. I had always been superior in strength and speed, never needing help. But now, I felt completely weak. I was helpless. I would have to listen as my life was destroyed. It is the worst feeling in the world; being so close yet so far. Knowing you can help, but yet, you can't. It made my stomach churn.

"Goodbye Bella."

"No!" I roared, plunging forward.

I braced myself, prepared to hear the heartbreaking sounds of Bella's death.

The Olympian jungle was pierced with the strained grunts of, surprisingly, a deep voice. It sounded if Bella was fighting him, and winning.

_That's it Bella! Keep fighting! _I encouraged her, hoping my praise would actually be heard by her.

I could feel us getting closer.

Their clatter was louder and human blood stained the air.

"You will be sorry for everything you have done to me Isabella." It was now I began to hear Lloyd's thoughts.

He was holding his hand to his forehead, feeling the warm blood dirty his palm.

Bella stood opposite him. I was shocked when I heard her laugh.

Lloyd's thoughts were anything but pleasent. He was designing several ways of revenge.

"You'll be sorry you messed with _Bella _Swan in the first place." Bella crossed her arms over her chest with pride. Bella had never been one to show much, for a lack of a better word, backbone. Sure, she was stubborn, but those were two completely different things.

Lloyd's lips curled into a snarl as his eyes were met with Bella's fleeing back.

_That's it Bella! _I cheered!

I watched through Lloyd's eyes as Bella stumbled over a rock.

_Damn it Bella! _She had to choose now of all times to be clumsy.

Lloyd charged behind her, taking her hostage as she stood erect. He wrapped a lock, in form of his arm, around her waist and brought a large hunting knife to her throat.

"Such a bad little girl." He chided in disapproval. "Bad children must be punished." He recited.

A strange memory came to his mind.

He was young, probably around thirteen years old.

He stood in a small living room, the yellow shag rug tickling his bare feet. Next to him laid a broken lamp.

_"What happened?" Mother screamed. I stood there, afraid. I knew I was a disappointment as a child, she told me all the time. This was just another disappointment to her._

_I had been playing with the new bouncy ball that my neighbor Grace had given me._

A face flashed through the memory.

She was a young girl, about his age.

She had deep brown eyes that matched her wavy brunette hair. Though her skin was a milky cream, her cheeks were continuously stained by a natural rose blush.

She looked like Bella.

_"I, I, I was playing, and, um, well, I accidentally knocked the lamp over." I shuffled my feet nervously. I kept my gaze on the ugly banana rug that was stained from years of spilt food and outside dirt._

_"What were you playing with?" Her head twitched to the side, curious for an answer._

_"Well," I hesitated, trying to decide whether I should lie or not. The problem with lying would be she would know and the punishment would be more sever. But would it be worst then not seeing Grace? I sighed, giving in, "Grace gave me a ball." I mumbled._

_My mother released a witch laugh. "Oh how sweet. She gives you a gift and you take that gift and break my lamp with it!" She screamed. "I told you that girl was no good. I told you to stay away from her!" I could feel the tears collect in my eyes._

_"But mom," I began to protest. I should have known better by now not to talk back._

_"Excuse me. Are you trying to talk back?" She stepped closer, her eyes fierce and harsh. She shook her head in disapproval. "Such a bad little boy," she tisked, "bad children must be punished." She grabbed me by the ear and dragged me across the house, bringing me to the basement door._

_"You will learn not to talk back to me." She flung the door open and pushed me in, slamming the door in my face._

Just because he had a tough past did not produce any sympathy for me. Everyone has a hard life at one point, but that does not justify kidnapping and abusing an innocent girl. Especially one as wonderful as Bella.

It was a miracle that I finally spotted her with my own eyes. I was vaguely aware that Jacob was next to me, in his human form. I had been to busy to notice his transformation.

"Bella!" The knife had already begun to pierce her tender skin and a trickle of blood ran down her throat.

My fists clenched at my sides. My teeth dug into each other. My gaze met his. I could see interest and eagerness in his eyes. This upset me further. It was all some sick game to him.

"Well well well," Lloyd darkly chuckled, "you must be Edward?" I did not honor his inquiry with a reply. I kept my stance, tall and powerful. Showing him that I was not afraid of him or bothered by his sick entertainment, though underneath my cool demeanor, I was seething. If he knew how upset I was, he would see it as a victory, one I would not allow.

"I recognize you from the pictures Isabella has of you. I must tell you, I feel sorry for you." I lost my composure for a moment as his words struck me with confusion. I did not have to wait long for an answer.

"You see, Isabella loves me. She said so herself. She said that you never meant anything to her, that you were just something to pass the time. My favorite part of that little speech of her's is when she told me that she belongs to me." I was taken back by his words. Bella would never say anything like that. It had to be a strategy to psych me out. The problem was, it was working. The memory of Bella reciting the speech came to his mind. She had said every word. I began to grow uncomfortable. If he knew what was good for him, he would stop, now.

But, high on pride, he carried on. "And she does belong to me." Lloyd continued. If I had been holding something, I would have pulverized it at his words. He spoke of Bella as if she were a piece of property, or an animal. "Have you seen my _mark? _I put it there so pieces of filth like you would stay away from her!_" _He shouted._"_She will always bear my mark!"

Mark. I had never seen a mark.

Something seemed to spark in my mind, from when we first began dating. It was a conversation we had in the meadow one sunny afternoon.

We had been fooling around when I had asked her a question about letters. She responded her favorite was "E". I distintly remember her strange response to my question of her least favorite.

_"There's two. L and G."_

Lloyd Gomer.

I had not further question her on her answer, clearly seeing that this discussion had taken a unfriendly turn.

I had had enough of this. Of his mocking and, in general, his complete being. This was going to end now.

"Back away from her now or you _will _get hurt." This was not a threat, it was a promise.

"Well, I would like to see you try. If you or your friend," Lloyd motioned towards Jacob, who was going to transform due to his uncontrollable anger, "make a move towards me, I will slit her throat." Lloyd guaranteed in return.

I played several scenarios out in my head, each one ending with Bella's demise.

_Let's just take this bastard out now! _Jacob had enough of this as well.

"We can't. No matter what move we make, Bella will be hurt." Jacob released a growl at the truth.

The feeling of helplessness slowly crept up again.

"Let her go!" Jacob make his stance taller, in hopes of frightening Lloyd to back down.

"Okay, cause you asked so nicely." Lloyd replied sarcastically.

_God damn asshole. _Jacob's thoughts continued to curse him.

I brought my gaze to Lloyd.

It was now I could see the fine bullets of sweat dampening his forehead. His began shifting his feet uncomfortably and his grip around Bella began to slip. The hand which held the dagger to Bella's throat trembled.

He was losing his confidence.

His mind was a disaster. His thoughts were racing and incoherent.

Then, in a split decision, he performed the impossible; he brought the dagger's blade across Bella's smooth throat, a waterfall of blood cascading from her neck.

"No!" I roared. I watched as Bella's limp body fell into the mud.

Jacob and I simultaneously advanced upon Lloyd, Jacob taking his lupin form as he ran.

Jacob pummeled Lloyd to the ground in a swift motion, pining him to the moist forest floor.

I ran to Bella, gathering her fragile body into my arms.

"Goodbye Edward." She mumbled. Her words were so stifled that they were barely coherent.

"Bella! Bella, sweetheart. Look at me please. Open your eyes!" I ran my hand through her grimed hair as I began to sob.

Lloyd was screaming in fear as the wolf continued to hold him hostage, Jacob's mighty snout snarling in his feeble face.

I picked Bella up, cradling her gently in my arms.

"There is a hospital not far from here. I'll bring Bella there." Jacob nodded in consent.

_What about him? _I gazed at Lloyd, determining his fate.

"Knock him out and drag him to town. Death would be a reward for him. He would rather die then go to prison." Jacob was unsatisfied with the answer, wanting to rid the earth of Lloyd's vile presence.

_Fine. _Jacob huffed.

Thoughts of the other pack members began to flood Jacob's mind, for they had seen the events that had occurred. Sam was going to round everyone up, saying he had receive a call from Jacob and they would all meet us at the hospital.

I did not linger any longer, for Bella was losing a large amount of blood. She would need several transfusions, and soon.

It was clear to tell she had sustained many injured while being held hostage. Her flawless body was scorn by scars and bruises.

I flew through the forest, never moving as fast as I was now.

Bella's life was in my hands. Wheter she lived or died was going to be because of me.

She _had _to live.

* * *

**WOAH!!! LONG LONG CHAPTER! 2,743 WORDS!!  
I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO LONG, BUT I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE LAST TIME!!!**

**AND I COULDN'T WAIT TO POST THIS CHAPTER, SO ITS UP AS SOON AS I FINISHED IT!  
(I HOPE ITS OKAY CAUSE I DIDN'T PROOF READ!! SORRY!!! I CAN ALWAYS FIX IT! P.M. IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS YOU SPOT!)**

**AH! I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS!!! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!! ITS SO MUCH FUN!!! OH, EVERYONE GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!! SHE IS 12 YEARS OLD AND CAN READ AT A COLLEGE LEVEL!! **

**MY READING LEVEL HAS ALWAYS BEEN TWO YEARS ABOVE MY AGE LEVEL (AND THAT WAS THE HIGHEST OUT OF ALL MY FRIENDS) SO I AM HIGHLY IMPRESSED!**

**AND SORRY TO ****vamplvr. I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER WHEN I SAW YOUR REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about not updating in so long! **

**I have two reasons:**

**1) I needed a break from fanfiction for a little while, it was kinda getting on my nerves so I had to step away**

**2) The day I was going to start writing again, I found out my dog got really sick and was rushed to the vet. He has heart cancer and so I'm emotionally drained because we're starting to plan to put him to sleep and he's been in our family since I was a little girl so i have no energy. If you have a pet, you understand, they are part of your family. He has always been my best friend and I'm not ready to lose him. I had picked him out, I trained him, and I grew up with him. He is my dog and I am his girl, so this whole process is extremely tough on me. He only has a few weeks left so I'm going to be making the most out of them!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**P.s- I dont think i ever put a disclaimer so here it is: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT! :( BUT I DO OWN THE STORY LINE AND MY OWN CHARACTERS! (LLYOD) **

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I flew through the forest, never moving as fast as I was now._

_Bella's life was in my hands. Wheter she lived or died was going to be because of me._

_She had to live._

_

* * *

_The faint hum of an all to familiar melody pierced my ears. It was the song of life. The rhythmic beeps of my steady heart ringing softly through my ears.

My eyes fluttered in a feeble attempt to open my heavy eyes, the weight of which seemed to much for me to handle.

"Bella." The maternal voice floated through the haze that obstructed my vision.

I attempted to open my mouth, to voice myself, to respond, but my ears rand with the exhausted moan that escaped my chapped lips

"Bella, we're here. Come on baby, open your eyes." A warm hand ran across my forehead, rummaging through my matted hair and retreated down my tender cheek.

"Bella." The tempo of the heart monitor accelerated to a crescendo as the flowing, velvety words sparked my heart aflame.

My eyes instantly unbolted; the alabaster walls glaring into my sensitive eyes, causing my brain to pound against my skull.

I was taken back by the clustered capacity of the room. My parents sat on the left side of the hospital bed; my mother's gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of my palm. Charlie sat next to her; his back was rigid and his posture stiff, but his deep brown eyes conveyed concern and relief. Phil stood behind my mother, an easy hand on her shoulder. To my right were the Cullens, Edward's cool palm in mine as he apprehensively stood by my bedside. Each of their beautiful faces were painted with a warm smile. Against the back wall stood members of the wolf pack, accompanied by Billy Black and Henry Clearwater. Most wore sincere smiles, while others compelled theirs.

The amount of people crammed into the small confines was fairly overwhelming.

I took a deep breath, easing my nerves and allowing the disturbing memories of the past to flood my mind.

I remembered the cool blade slice at my throat, the infinite darkness that seemed to overpower me. I had been dying. I had believed it was the last time I would see a pastel blue sky. To hear the joyful canter of the birds that brought in each new day. To feel the brisk wind on my bare cheeks. To see Edward's beautiful face, to hear his chimerical laugher, to feel his cold lips against mine. It was the last time I was going to live.

A smile pulled at my lips. I should have known better. Edward would never allow such a thing.

I opened my dry mouth in attempt to speak again, but was silenced by the stinging tug at my throat.

"You won't be able to speak for a while. When he cut your throat, he severed some vocal chords. They were repaired during surgery, but you will need to let them heal before you can use them again." Carlisle's medicinal instincts took over as he stepped away from his concerned wife to flank Edward's back left.

I nodded, seeing as it was the only thing I could do.

Alice then stepped forward, her bright, bubbly persona lighting up the room as she pranced across the tiles.

"Here," Her knell voice rang out as she placed a notepad and pen on the bed, "this will come in handy." She gave me a coy wink as she retreated to Jasper's side.

I took the pen in my right hand, noticing the bandage that covered my inhuman scar.

"You had damaged the skin and muscles on your wrist." Edward noted my curiosity. "Most likely from rope or duck tape." He offered a small smile. I could tell that he was proud of me for escaping on my own, though it was my own fault I didn't get away in time. Stupid feet.

I brought the pen down upon the yellow paper. _What happened to Lloyd?_

Everyone exchanged weary glances, not one set of eyes landing on me. I brought the notepad into the air, forcefully bringing it down upon my lap, getting the attention I wanted.

"The managed to capture him." Charlie's voice was low and ragged, as if it would break at any moment. "Edward and Jacob here found you in the woods. They managed to take him down and tie him up. They rushed you to the hospital then they led the police back to Lloyd, whom they had tied to a tree." I noticed a brief smile cross Jacob's rusted face as Charlie muttered something incomprehensible. "He is now residing in the Sequim Country Prison. He'll stay there until the state authorities can take him in. He won't hurt you ever again." Charlie vowed.

"You did good baby." Renee's voice was strained, most likely a result of prolonged crying.

As the day proceeded, most people began to leave. The tribe gave me their regards and headed back home. The Cullens, in exception to Edward, offered to dine with my parents and Phil in a nearby diner, rather then succumbing to the dreadful cafeteria food, if you would choose to call it that.

Edward and I spent the evening in silence, seeing as I could not speak. The dead air will surpassed by the sweet melody of my tender lullaby being hummed. It was a much more pleasant song then what the heart monitor was playing; though Edward commented it to be one of the most beautiful sounds he could ever hear.

Just his presence there was enough to put me at ease. I was surprised at how well I was coping with everything that occurred within the last four days, as Edward had informed me.

He had told me of Alice's vision while they were hunting, the call to Charlie (which I would have to lie about seeing as Edward had told him that I had called Edward for help), how everyone came together to search for me. The later brought a smile to my face, causing Edward to chuckle. He had mentioned that Renee had spoken of Phoenix and how the whole ordeal began.

_I promise I will tell you everything. _I knew he would be curious as to the entire calamity from my perspective. It would just have to wait until I actually was able to tell him.

Edward had snuggled into the tiny hospital bed with me, my longing for his presence was overwhelming after spending all those days of torture without him. I wanted him to stay by my side and never leave.

As the sun set through the dirtied window, my mind replayed the conversation Edward and I had shared right before his departure.

*****

_"Promise me." I sighed, chuckling into his shirt._

_"I promise I'll be safe." I sighed, standing on my tiptoes, my warm, plump lips meeting his, creating a beautiful waltz._

_He pulled away, the heat of our kiss too much. "Sorry." I mumbled. He chuckled, placing kisses along my jaw._

_"So how long will you be gone this time?" I jutted out my bottom lip at the thought as being away from him._

_"A few days." There was a migration of wild deer in northern Canada, it happened twice every year. It was basically an "All You Can Eat Buffet" for vegetarian vampires. It would steal my love away from me, even if it was only for a brief period. I did not like it, to say the least. Charlie was also away, on a fishing expedition with Henry and some other men. I would be all alone for the next two days._

_The piecing shriek of a sunny 911 Porsche broke us apart. Edward glowered at the interrupting pixie, impatiently waiting the driver's seat, through the tinted windows._

_"Go on, I'll be right here when you get back." His musical laughter rang out through the dreary dusk sky as he placed a tender kiss on my cheek before giving into his sister's demands._

_******_

How ironic.

By the time the stars clustered the sky, my eyes had once again been reenforced to the bottom of my eyelids.

Edward's cold lips vibrated against my ear as he continued to sing my sweet berceuse.

Sleep was about to overtake me when Edward unintentionally stole me away.

"You have no idea how scared I was." He whispered into my hair. "When I saw Alice's vision of what happened, I thought I was going to lose you forever. The thought of that was to much to bare." His voice was pained as he recalled the situation from his point of view.

"When Renee had spoken of Phoenix and how this had already happened, I didn't know what to think. For someone so cheerful and happy, I would have would have never perceived that something as dastardly as this could happen to someone as amazing as you. I always knew you were strong Bella, but the strength you showed by overcoming the first nightmare, then being forced into it once again, only to escape, its," He paused, almost as if he was unsure of the correct word to describe it, "prodigious." I suppose it was the best word to use seeing as the meaning of prodigious meant immense and miraculous.

_I'm sorry I never told you._ I scribbled down as guilt slowly crept up my spine. _I should have, but I just wasn't ready to share that part of my life yet. I had finally moved past it, you helped me with that, and it was not something I wasn't entirely ready to revisit._

Edward chuckled, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Bella," He cooed as he soothed my hair, "there is nothing to be sorry about. Stop feeling guilty. Something as big as this should be something you can tell when you're ready, though the circumstances were some what changed." I swear, I think he lies to me about not being able to read my mind.

_You think? _I replied sarcastically, causing him and myself to chuckle, though for me, my shoulder rolled and my chest heaved, no sound escaping my beaten body.

"Bella, you should sleep. You've had a long few days." His cool hand gingerly ran down my battered arm.

_No arguments here._ He chuckled.

"Good." He placed a tender kiss on my lips and lulled me to sleep

* * *

**EH! TIME FOR BED! IT IS 2:06 AM AND I AM AWAKE BECAUSE IM SLEEPING IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH MY DOG TO MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO COMPLICATIONS DURING THE NIGHT (OR IN THIS CASE, EARLY MORNING)**

**DO NOT WORRY, THERE ARE STILL, I BELIEVE AT LEAST 3 MORE CHAPTERS, POSSIBLY MORE!**

**OH, THE TOWN OF Sequim is real! GOOGLE SOME PICTURES OF IT!! IT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!!!**

**PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW! **

**NICE COMMENTS WOULD REALLY BE APPRECIATED AT THE MOMENT! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**um, no A/n at the moment except that its a long chapter!**

**

* * *

**I was glad to watch the rain pellets blur the window of my father's police cruiser. It was normal, and that was exactly what I had needed.

It had been a few weeks since my "hostage situation" and I had finally been released from the hospital.

Most of my injuries had healed, through I would forever be scarred by the memories _he _left with me.

"You okay Bella?" Charlie's familiar monotonous voice broke my vision away from the passing trees to his worn face. Renee and Phil had returned to Florida only a few days earlier, after being assured that I would be perfectly fine. I was not quiet ready to return to my life through, for I knew what was coming; the pitied looks, the apologies, the constant attention. I just wanted to fade into the background of life, which is exactly why I have moved to Forks in the first place. But I would never leave now, Edward was here (though he would follow me wherever I went. Perhaps I should suggest a vacation soon...) Oh, right, Charlie.

"Yeah, fine." Of course, my extended pause and broken voice did nothing to convince him, but he knew better then to push it. At least he wasn't attempting small talk like when I had first arrived last year.

We arrived home. I could already see a difference. The lawn was torn with tire marks. Everything just seemed dark and dreary. I opened the cruiser door and stepped into the damp ground, ignoring the squishing of the grass with each step I took. The front door was unlocked, and I easily walked past the discombobulated mess that was the living room and straight for the stairs, with only one destination in mind.

I stood at the side of my bed, staring down on it as if it were a foreign creature. I could see the dried blood stains on the purple pillow case. The bed sheets were disheveled and tangled. It took everything in my to perform the simple action of sitting down of the bed. The once comfortable object, the one place I always felt safe, was a stranger, one of whom I felt I could no longer trust.

I looked around my room, thankful that everything was as I left it. One less thing to make normal again. I noticed something was out of place though, something was missing. It took several more studies of the room before I discovered the missing piece. It was the picture of Edward and I from my 18th birthday party. The frame sat vacant on my nightstand. I reached out for the frame and brought it to my chest, cradling it.

Time seemed to pass until the beautiful velvet voice broke me back to life. "Bella, sweetheart, how are you?" His cool finger traced circles along my yellow cheeks. The bruises had mostly healed, but there were still remnants of each act of violence and hatred. I was to worn to even try to lie.

"Awful." He pulled me down to the bed, resting my head on his shoulder. It was there we stayed, for however long, I have no idea. He was exactly what I needed. He never said anything, he just held me, rubbing soothing circles across my body, humming my sweet lullaby.

I knew I should tell him. It was a part of me that was no longer hidden and it was something that would be with me for the rest of my life, whether it would be seventy years or an eternity as I wished for.

"Edward?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse from keeping silent for so long.

"Yes love?" He gently stroked my cheek, placing a tender kiss to my temple.

"Do you want to know what happened in Phoenix?" I refused to meet his eye, for I figured it would just make it all the harder; to watch the emotions of hate, anger, and worst of all, pity and sympathy flood his golden orbs.

"Only if you want to." His cool breath ruffled my hair. I took a deep breath, conjuring up all the courage inside me.

"It all started a few months before I moved to Forks. My teacher had taken a few months off for her honeymoon and _he _was our replacement." I closed my eyes, attempting to keep my emotions in check. "It all started of innocent. The first day after class he asked me to stay a moment. He said he noticed how I was a student with great potential and he offered to work with me after class to help raise my grade and whatnot. Of course I agreed to it, why wouldn't I?" I let out a huff. "Anyways, we started to meet almost everyday after school. He was always very kind and seemed to care for me, as a student, or so I thought." This was the tough part. Everything lead up to this moment had been insignificant. I had never gone into detail for anyone when I was asked about what had happened, it was too painful a road to revisit. But this was Edward, he knew every part of my being. There was nothing to hide from him. I would give him all the details.

"After one of our sessions, I had packed up and left. Of course, Renee couldn't pick me up that day so I had to walk home. Of course it was down pouring when I left. So I started off walking home when a car pulled up next to me. I was hesitant of course, but I relaxed when rolled down the window. He offered me a ride, which after convincing me would be much better then walking in the awful weather, I took, unaware it would be the worst mistake in my life. The car ride was silent, until we came up to my street. I told him to turn right, but he just kept driving by. I knew then something awful was going to happen. He looked at me with this sinister smirk and his eyes conveyed nothing but evil and he said 'Don't worry. Everything is going to be just perfect.' My stomach churned at his words. As we continued driving my mind kept thinking of different ways to escape, but everyone was idea was diminished by the reality of the situation. At one point I fell asleep. I had cried so much and thought of everything; an escape, Renee and Charlie, how this had happened, what was to come, it drove my insane to the point of exhaustion. I was awoken by his filthy hand running up and down my cheek, in a lovingly manner. It made me gag. I asked him why he took me, stole me away from my life. He replied, "We can be together now. We don't have to worry about everyone else. We can _love _each other. I snapped there, unable to take it any longer. I began screaming and crying and telling him I didn't love him. It was then he hit me for the first time, slapped me across the cheek. A side of me I had never known existed came out at that moment. I fought him, talked back, of course it wasn't the best idea. He got out of the car and came around to my side. He wrung open the door and dragged me out by the hair and threw me into the desert ground. I heard him walk away and I tried to get up and run but he was already back. He took a lead pipe and swung it at my face. It instantly knocked me out." It was then I paused, risking a glance at Edward's beautiful face. It conveyed everything I knew it would. I snapped my eyes shut and continued.

"I woke up in some basement. I was in some rickety chair and my hands and ankles were bound with duct tape. Every time he would visit I retaliated, cursing him, insulting him, protesting everything he said. For the first time in my life, I fought. But each outburst had a painful consequence. A different method of 'teaching me to become obedient.' I had began to lose track of time. The only indication of the days was the depth of the darkness that engulfed me. I could tell when night had arrived, for the darkness was abnormal. It was an infinite depth, an abyss. It was as if all hope had been killed off. In this dark, there was no protection from the evil that had found me. I remember thinking, 'This is Death.' One day I had enough. He was trying to reason with me that we were meant to be together, that he loved me and that I somehow loved him. He had a whole life planned for us and I just couldn't take listening to it anymore. I looked him straight in the eyes and said, 'I will _never _be yours.' That was his breaking point. Up until now, with each of my outbursts, he had remained his composer, but now, there was nothing keeping him back."

I pulled myself free from Edward's hold, standing from the bed. Edward sat up, his eyes following my every motion. I lifted the back of my shirt, revealing the harsh insignia that read "LG". I heard him take a harsh intake of breath.

"He 'labeled' me. It is meant to be a tramp stamp, showing me how an 'ungrateful bitch' I was being." I lowered my shirt and took a seat on the edge of the bed. I was highly aware of the gap between Edward and I.

"A few days later I was starving. He had been barely feeding me. He agreed to go to the store and pick up some groceries. I knew that this was my only time to escape. Once he left, I began searching the basement of anything I could use to escape. I had noticed a saw that had been hanging from a nearby wall. I knew that I could use this. I scooted my chair over to the wall, and raised my wrists to the blade, slowly rubbing the table against the saw's teeth. Once the duct tape broke, I quickly untied my legs then ran from the basement into the house. I dialed 9-1-1 and told them who I was, though I had no idea _where _I was, they were able to trace the phone call to some house in Yuma. It was only about ten minutes later a single squad car appeared at the house. I instantly ran to them, seeking protection. They put me in the back of the car and drove me to the police station. Later I found out that they never found Lloyd and the decision was made I would move in with Charlie and put this nightmare behind me."

I barked a dark laugh. "But of course he found me. And you'll never guess how." Sarcasm poisoned my smile as I turned to face Edward. "He had been hiding out in Italy, Voltera as it just happens! He had spotted us leaving and followed us back." I let my head fall into my heads and I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks. Edward's cool hand gently rested on my back, comforting me.

"He came a few hours after you left. He broke into the house and knocked me out. When I awoke I found myself in a setting similar to the last. He had noticed I was wearing your shirt and he had seen the picture of us." I brought my face from my hands, twisting my body to meet Edward.

"What happen to that picture?" I asked, remembering how I found the frame empty.

Edward swallowed before he spoke. "I took it. Lloyd had left a scent on it and we used it to track you. Don't worry, we'll just take another." I nodded, the replacement picture being the least of my concern.

"He was extremely upset about me being with you. This time I didn't fight, I didn't protest, I just complied to his demands. I," I swallowed and took a shaking breath as my voice began to break, "I told him that I didn't love you, that you didn't mean anything to me." I began crying profusely now. Edward flashed in front of me, engulfing me into his cold arms. "I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Bella," he cooed, "please, love, do not worry about it. You were just trying to survive. That means so much to me. As long as you're with me, I don't care what you said, as long as you _are _here." I nodded, grateful for his reasoning and his love.

I sucked in a shaken breath, "This time he beat me out of jealousy. To remind me that I was to be with no one but him. For the most part I took it, just doing anything to keep myself alive, to see you again. But of course, it got to the point where I had a sinking feeling that no matter what I did or what I said, it wouldn't matter. So, I did a complete 180. I began insulting him and challenging him again. I figured I might as well go down swinging. It took him by surprise, and for a while he didn't know what to do with me, but of course that didn't last very long. One night, after he went to bed, I began to fidget with the duct tape on my wrists, twisting and turning them until they snapped. After that, I freed myself and escaped into the woods, where not to much later you found me. I had one final standoff with him before you found me. I was actually about to escape, I had surprisingly hurt him, and of course, I tripped on a rock. Then he caught up to me, then you and Jacob found me. End of story." I added bitterly.

His cool hands cupped my cheeks, willing me to meet his gaze, but I refused. I just....couldn't.

"Bella," he whispered, running his pale hand through my mahogany hair, "I always knew that you were incredibly strong, but after knowing everything you went through, what you endured, what you _survived, _jeez Bella, you are the strongest person I know!" I rolled my eyes. "Bella, you survived that bastard twice, you lived though a vampire attack _and_ bite, somehow you managed to keep yourself alive while you did all those reckless stunts while we were separated, you suffered the Voltaire, Bella, that is quiet a resume." He chuckled and I couldn't help but crack a smile as well. "You are such an amazing woman. You are caring, thoughtful, selfless, strong, and I could go on and on about all the things I love about you, but that would take to long." I smiled, yet added in an eye roll, to his sweet romantic rant.

He placed a tender, yet passionate kiss, to my lips. The intensity of the kiss was so much more then our usual kisses. It was as if he was conveying his pride in me through the kiss.

"I love you Bella." He whispered when I finally had to pull away for a breath.

"I love you, and only you, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**OKAY, THAT WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER I KNOW!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT**

**QUESTION: SHOULD I END IT HERE OR SHOULD I DO A TRAIL SCENE??!!**

**WELL, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS; ON SATURDAY I HAD TO PUT MY DOG MOOSE DOWN. IT WAS AWFUL! BUT WRITING IS A COPING MECHANISM FOR ME, SO THAT IS PARTIALLY WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG...**

**DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE ECLIPSE TRAILER?**

**HOW ABOUT BUY THE NEW MOON DVD?**

**HOW ABOUT SEE THE 7 MINUTE ECLIPSE SNEAK PEEK ON THE NEW MOON DISK??!!**

**JESH! BUSY WEEK!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! :) PLEASE! I NEED IT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, it took so long because I kinda forgot about it since I've been so busy. Lacrosse started up and when I'm not at school or 3 hours of lacrosse practice (which is EVERYDAY! Even weekends!) I'm catching up on my homework.**

**Only two reviews.....ouch!**

**WHILE, I KNOW I LOVED THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU DO TOO! :)**

* * *

"And then what happened Miss Swan?" The D.A., Mr. Glaston, kindly asked.

"I began to fight him. I threw a rock, which hit him in the head and rendered him incapacitated for a few brief seconds. I was about to run off when my foot caught on a rock and I fell to the ground. At this point, he managed to come around and he dragged me up and placed a blade at my throat. That's when Edward Cullen and Jacob Black found me." I recited exactly what I had been taught. Though it was all the truth, it sounded professional and not a whiny teenager.

"And how do you know and ?" We had practiced this line of questioning twenty times in the last few weeks. We had already practiced the questions and responses so when it came time for my testimony and cross-examination, I wouldn't be caught off guard.

"Jacob is a friend of mine and Edward is my boyfriend. They were part of a search party my father had put together." Mr. Glaston's shined shoes trod over the immaculate marble floor, coming to rest his hands on the finely polished mahogany witness stand. nodded, giving me permission to continue. I took a deep breath, "Edward then tried talking to Lloyd, but it was useless. The last thing I remember was Lloyd pulling the knife across my throat."

I was the last witness for the defense. Everyone, from Harry to Edward, had testified their accounts of the ordeal. Not a single player was missed. After I finished, there was only one more testimony to hear.

"Thank you very much Miss Swan. One final thing, I would like to ask you to point out, for the jury, the man who, not once, but kidnapped twice, you, repeatedly beat, abused, and branded you, and attempted to end your young life." Mr. Glaston was laying it on, but I suppose that is why he's the best in the state. The first time we had rehearsed, I broke down. It brought on a wave of painful memories, ones I was not yet ready to confront. Though I was stronger now, tears stilled welled on the brim of my eyes. I nodded, and pointed to Lloyd, who was sitting in front of me, to my right. He had a complacent smile. For someone who was about to be sentenced to, maximum 46 years, he was one cocky son of a bitch.

gave me a smile before turning to the judge, "Thank you your honor. I am finished with my questioning." The judge nodded and returned to his table.

The easy part of the trail was over, now came the hard part; the cross-examination by the prosecutor (whom I learned is one of the best in the state), who would be attempting to find faults in my statement, to set _him _free, instead of letting him rot in jail like he deserved. It's disgusting that there are people out there who try to help criminals, especially the ones who _deserve _jail, or at least a psychiatric hospital.

Mrs. Jane Dunavin. The serpent of the Washington legal system. She loved cases like Lloyd's. They were a challenge for her. The problem for me was, she _always _wins.

"While, Miss Swan, that's a very sad story. But I'm sure if everything checks out." I narrowed my eyes at her. This was my first time officially interacting with her (I had already listened as she brutally attacked all my friends and family), and I didn't like her one bit. I didn't like her high, crimson heels, her black pencil skirt, her emerald blouse, her raven hair, or especially her heartless sapphire eyes.

"You see, my client, , has informed me of a different story." Before she could continue on, my anger got the best of me.

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps he is lying and trying to save his sorry ass from prison." Of course, this earned me disapproving glares from Mr. Glaston, Charlie, and Edward, who all knew that fierce outburst such as that could possibly cost of the case.

Judge Hamilton brought his gavel down. "Language please Miss Swan. This is a federal court house. I ask to to respect that."

"Sorry." I blushed and lowered my head so that my hair acted as a blockade from his stern view.

Mrs. Dunavinclear her throat, "As I was saying," She shot me a nasty look and I noticed Alice squirm out of the corner of my eye, "my client informed me of a different story. He told me that it was not kidnapping, that you came willingly. Everything that happened between the two of you was mutual." I was biting down on my tounge so hard that I could taste blood. I could see my infuriated parents, Cullens, and many others, in the gallery, all of whom were on the verge of arguing her grotesque theory. "Is that true?"

I was past the point of respect. I could care less of what the jury or everyone else thought of me at the moment. I went through hell, twice, and this, she devil, had the chutzpah to call everything between us "mutual."

"Well, _Mrs. Dunavin__, _I do not recall consenting to being stolen from my friends and family, _twice,_ I might add. I do not remember asking to repeatedly beat me everyday to the point where my body was nothing but bruises and cuts. My memory cannot conjure up my request of his attempt to end my life by slicing my throat." I was seething now. My voice was agitated and loud, and I wasn't even done. Now, I was letting everything out, in one big, angry scream. "And I don't recollect begging him to carve his initials into my back to forever remind me of the torture I went through!" By now I was standing, my palms resting on the cool wood and my face was directing even with . I could hear the murmers from everyone in the courtroom, shocked by my response. I took a deep breath and lowered myself back into the seat, fixing my shirt as I did so and regaining my composer.

"So, to answer your question, is was not mutual." I shot her the most satisfied smile I could.

She looked like a fish out of water; she stood there, mouth open, gaping at me. Her sapphire eyes wide and awed.

"I do not have any more questions for Miss Swan your honor." Her nasally voice was barely audible as she returned to her table, sinking into the chair.

It took the judge a minute to recover, "While, very while then. Miss Swan, thank you for your testimony, you are free to leave." I stood from the leather chair and descended the stand. I shot the plantiff table a harsh glare as I passed, walking through the small gate, and taking my seat next to Edward.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, kissing my forehead, congratulating me on a job well done.

Mr. Glaston stood. "Your honor, I would like to call to the witness stand Mister Lloyd Gomer." Lloyd, with a eerie graceful air, stood and made his way to the witness stand. Once he was settled, his eyes meet mine. I shifted uncomfortably on the bench as Edward soothingly ran his cool hand up and down my arm. I watched as Lloyd's eyes narrowed, a fierce glower aimed at Edward.

"While, Mr. Gomer, it appears there are two different stories of what happened. Can you please tell the court your side of the story." I took a deep breath, afraid of the despicable evil that could escape his mouth.

"While, Mr. Glaston," Lloyd shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other, his hand resting on his pedestalled foot, "I met Bella roughly two years ago. I was hired as a replacement teacher at Phoenix High School. It was there where I first met her. After class on my first day, she approached me, asking if there very an extra credit assignments she could work on. Of course, at the time, I just thought she was a studious student, but I quickly learned I was wrong. She began coming after school everyday and I noticed something unusual. She would give me these looks, like she wanted something. It made me uncomfortable at first, seeing as she was my student and I her teacher, but Bella is a very beautiful girl, and I just couldn't help myself. One day, after we finished our extra help session, she asked for a ride home, which I had no reason to deny her. As we were driving, I was about to turn down her street when she suddenly asked me to keep going, so I did. When I asked her why she didn't want to return home she told me she loved me and that she wanted to spend her life with me."

It was here Mr. Glaston interceeded. "Mr. Gomer, you are saying that you allowed a, at the time, sixteen year old girl to control your actions. You had the choice to turn around and take her home, no?"

Lloyd chucked. "Yes, I did have that choice. But I will admit, I had feelings for Bella as well, and her plan sounded like a good idea to me. Sure, I made the mistake of thinking everything would work out fine, but I would never have forced her to leave. I never hurt her. I love her." I felt vile run up my throat as his ice eyes continued to watch me.

Mr. Glaston's collected voice caught his attention and his cold gaze was lifted. "And what about this second time? How did all this come about?"

"While, I was Italy on vacation last April when I spotted Bella there. She was with the boy and girl she is currently sitting next to." He pointed to Edward and Alice. "I noticed she seemed unnerved and uncomfortable, like she was being forced to be there. It was clear something was wrong. So, I followed her home. I lost her for a while once we re-entered the United States, but I soon found her again. I snuck into her house and surprised her, she was so happy and shocked to see me, she fainted. I carried her out to the car and took her to a small cabin I had been renting. Everything was the same as last time. But something had changed. She wasn't the same Bella from Phoenix. She had a boyfriend, Edward. Though, when I questioned her about it, I remember her describing the relationship as 'something to pass the time and nothing more.' But she was scared of leaving him. That is why she ran from me. Now, she never _told _me anything, but I could tell. She had bruises and scars that were never there before. I went after her to save her from that monster." I could feel Edward shift in his seat. Whether it was his ludicrous lies or his absurd allegations and pet name for Edward, he was ticked. I couldn't blame him though. If I could, I would go up there and rip his black tongue out.

"So, are you now implying that Edward Cullen, Isabella's boyfriend, was abusing her? And that you were actually rescuing her." Mr. Glaston clarified.

"Yes."

"So, why did Miss Swan make up the kidnapping, if, in fact, what you're saying is the truth. I cannot find a reason as why she would." Lloyd chuckled.

"Mr. Glaston, Bella is a child. Like every child, she doesn't want to get in trouble when she's done something wrong. We've all done it. Disobeyed our parents, broke a vase, or something along those lines, and lied to avoid punishment. While, that's what's happening now. I cannot say I'm upset with her. I am disappointed, but she is young and naive. It isn't _entirely _her fault." Mr. Glaston nodded as his wide lips pursed in annoyance. I could only pray the jury was smart enough to know that every word that was coming from his mouth was as black as his heart. The problem was, he was convincing. If I was a third party observer, I may believe his story. It sounded reasonable. I hated myself for thinking this, but it was the truth.

"While your honor, I have no further questions." The judge nodded and Mr. Glaston took a seat. He turned around and looked at me, giving me a sympathetic look, for which I returned a feeble smile.

"Mrs. Dunavin, do you have any questions?" Judge Hamilton inquired.

Everything seemed to happen at once; Edward placed a tender finger under my chin, bringing my eyes to met his. He placed a tender kiss of reassurance upon my lips and smiled down at me, easily melting away my worries and concerns. Mrs. Dunavin was in the middle of assuring the judge that she had no question's when there was an eruption.

"You get your filthy hands off her! She is mine! I am going to kill you!" Lloyd jumped over the witness stand and barreled towards Edward and myself. The court officers chased after him, but they were too slow.

Lloyd charged through the gates. Edward was already in a protective stance in front of me. Lloyd brought back his fist and swung it towards Edward's jaw. Edward easily dodged the punch and grabbed Lloyd's extended arm, contorting it behind his back and pushing Lloyd down to the floor. The officers reach Edward and Lloyd and restrained Lloyd in handcuffs.

In the background, Judge Hamilton was hammering his gavel upon the wood, calling for order in his court as people screamed and yelled.

Five hours later, Juryman number two was standing before the judge, a white piece of parchment in hand.

"Have you, the jury, come to a decision?" An exasperated Honorable Hamilton optimistically inquired.

"We have your honor. On two accounts of first degree and second kidnapping, we the jury, find the defendant, Lloyd Gomer, guilty. On two accounts of third degree assault, we find him guilty. On first degree burglary, guilty. On one account of stalking in the second degree, guilty." Juryman number two had a voice like honey as he spoke my saving words. I let out a ragged breath of relief as Edward pulled me into his arms. A smile lit my face in as I knew I could finally be free from him, from the torture, from the fear, from the memories. This was closure for me.

"The defendant, Lloyd Gomer, will be condoned to 39 years in prison. He will be required to meet with a psychiatric physician once every week until the end of his sentencing. To be eligible for early parole, said physician must approve decision and provide a statement of mental stability. Court is adjourned." Judge Hamilton quickly stood from his stand and exited the court room, happy to be rid of all this nonsense.

Alice ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. The same motioned followed for everyone who was there to support me. We were about to leave when a sickening sound filled the ecstatic court room,

"Bella," He sang. I froze in my place, his voice a tranquilizer. I took a deep breath, mustering up all my courage, and turned to face _him_, "don't worry my love, we _will _be together." To the dismay of my peers, I chuckled.

I pulled Edward to my side, and rose on my toes. I pulled his lips to mine, and Edward instantly went along with my plot. I could hear the handcuffs shuffling in discontent behind me. When I finally pulled back for air, I turned and faced Lloyd.

"Good bye Lloyd." I smiled as I strode out of the court room, finally feeling free.

**

* * *

**

**UGH, I DID ALL THE RESEARCH FOR MAXIMUM JAIL TIME FOR ASSULT, BREAKING AND ENTERING, KIDNAPPING, and ATTEMPTED MURDER. AND SINCE HE KIDNAPPED TWICE, EVERYTHING SHOULD BE CLOSE TO ACCURATE**

**While, "That's all Folks!"**

**I hope you enjoyed Bella' little adventure!**

**Funny to think this all started as a nightmare I had!!!**

**WHILE, THIS IS MY LAST FANFICTION! I DON'T I WILL BE WRITING ANY MORE! UNLESS I GET A REALLY GOOD IDEA OR HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE ;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I ONLY HAD TWO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER AND SINCE THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU CAN REVIEW!! IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS, EVEN IF ITS ONLY :D**

**BYE GUYS!!**


	17. NEW STORY!

**HEY GUYS-**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED ****PAY IT FORWARD****! IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL IF YOU COULD CHECK IT OUT! **

**HERE IS A SUMMARY:**

**Alex Swan is given an assignment by his teacher, , to think of a way to change the world and then do it. Alex begins a sensation of "pay it forward"- do a kind deed for nothing in return except to ask the person to "pay it forward". Alex unknowingly changes the lives of his teacher, mother (Bella), and strangers forever as Pay It Forward affects the lives of all around him in ways he never thought possible.**

**(based off the movie **_**Pay It Forward**_**)**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG GUYS! **

**GUESS WHAT?**

**MY STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO TO THIS WEBSITE AND VOTE FOR IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT EVEIL WILL FIND HER**** at www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com in the Angst God/Goddess Award- best angst story**

**ONCE AGAIN GO TO: ****www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com and VOTE THIS STORY!**

******AH I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


End file.
